Skyward Sword: A Different Point of View
by DiamondLordVik
Summary: This a the first half of a two part story I have written revolving around The Legend of Zelda's Ghirahim and Link. This half of the story focuses on Ghirahim's point of view during the events of Skyward Sword. I don't really know how to categorize, since it'll be romantic in the future I guess I'll put that. I hope you enjoy!
1. Skyward Sword: A Different Point of View

**"I'm not really sure how to add notes, so hopefully this is right... Anyway, I'm Vik and I finally decided to join . For now I'm just bringing over chapters from a fic I had written and published to DeviantArt quite some time ago. Due to this I may decide to edit the chapters in the future, but for now I'm just copying and pasting. I hope you enjoy the story!" -DiamondLordVik**

 _It_ _was some time past the beginning of time, but a long time coming to the end. I was just brought into existence, and the environment provided a painful sensory overload. The first thing that came into focus was a man I knew to be my creator, my master. He was a huge man, a tall, muscular build. He stood at what I would guess to be roughly eleven feet. Atop his head was a mass of flaming hair, which was highly contrasting with the dark tone of his skin. He had small features in comparison with the rest of his body. Most prominent of these were his small, red eyes. They held a hatred of a magnitude that I could not comprehend, and the man only seemed to just be realizing it. He was very foreboding._

 _His image left me feeling uncomfortable, and so I briefly took a look around my surroundings. It seemed that I was in a forest of some sort. There were hundreds of towering trees, vibrant shrubs, green grass, all so vibrant. I could tell that this was a place full of life. No shortage in a food source, very accommodating to a variety of creatures, and I could hear the rush of a waterfall in the distance. Only making a stronger point of my hypothesis, I could hear the rustling of foliage, buzzing of insects, along with a chorus of chirping birds. I glanced up and saw the rays of the sun blazing through the leaves of the trees. It causes me to narrow my eyes in discomfort, averting my gaze.  
At that moment, my master addressed me with a voice that held authority and a deep tone.  
"Ghirahim," He said. I knew it instantly as my name, despite never having heard it before._

"I am Demise, though you are to refer to me only as Master. This place is known as Faron Woods. It is to be your home for the duration of your existence. I've constructed a residence at which you will reside. For the time being, your biggest concern will be to train to one day serve me. Your lessons will begin as of now. Come."

I was sitting in my library now, recalling my first moments in this world. Glancing out the window at the familiar land, I remembered all the grueling training which Master had forced upon me. I did resent him, but I cannot say that I didn't appreciate that which the Demon King had done for me. To some extent. Because of him, I had become a powerful Demon Lord. I ruled over the surface, using an arsenal of powerful spells to ensure that no creature would dare to dispute my power. But those things had no relevance to the true reason in why I had been taught magic. Why I'd even been created. You see, it was a few decades before the banishment of my master by the Goddess Hylia. As much as I despise my master, I truly believe that that woman is the one in the wrong. She and the Demon King had created this land together. A place that they could live comfortably for eternity. But that would soon change. The Goddess chose to create a new race. She gave them the land, cared for them, and never letting them want for a single thing. In fact, she thought it necessary to create a source of unimaginable power that would grant the wishes of any man that possessed it. Naturally, my master grew jealous. He had not agreed with the creation of the humans in the first place, and now he had become outraged at the sheer disregard that Hylia paid him. He wanted that power source for himself, to get rid of the humans that had encroached on his territory. In doing so, he angered the Goddess. Knowing that he would soon be banished, made to leave her precious creations, he brought me into existence. And in the time that he had left, he taught me all that I would need to know to avenge him. And that was just what I would do.

I stood from my nook, taking a brief glance around the huge room. It contained books that my master had prepared for me, full of the knowledge of the world over the centuries. He'd prepared spell books as well for me to continue my studies long after he'd gone. There wasn't a single wall in the room that did not hold a sprawling bookcase. In the center of the room, I had a desk and a group of chairs where I could sit and read. There was a skylight overhead to provide the best lighting possible, which was only magnified by the reflective white surface of the walls.

I padded across the room, exiting into the bright world of Faron Woods. I had a feeling that I should begin preparation for the Goddess reincarnate and her so called hero of time. With a deep breath, and the slightest furrowing of my brow, I concentrated on bringing into existence an array of monsters. Some of the creatures that my master provided me with for this particular moment in time included: Bokoblins. These were some of my least favorite monsters to deal with. They were virtually useless with their low intelligence and small stature, and can really only focus on one thing at a time. Making them easily distracted and done away with. And they were so ridiculously needy. One would think that a monster of all things could handle itself on its own, but these creatures seemed to always need a word of approval. It got on my nerves. But not all the monsters were like that. Others on the list are venomous Deku Babas, Deku Hornets, Chu Chus, Keese, or Oktoroks. I didn't mind any of these others nearly as much. Regardless of my own personal opinion, I snapped my fingers and called forth a small army of the different beasts, immediately feeling drained from excess magic usage. I held my fingers to my temples and went back inside for a heart potion and to rest. I would need my energy for the work that tomorrow would bring.

I awoke in the morning, feeling the sharpest pain I had ever experienced in my head. Master was awake.  
"It's time, Ghirahim. You must pull the girl from her place in the sky. Her journey to fully awaken begins now. Tomorrow, the Hero of Time will come to Faron Woods in search of the Spirit Maiden. You must prepare for his arrival." His deep voice echoed within my head.  
"I'm ahead of the plan already, Master." I got out of bed and proceeded to ready myself for the Goddess' arrival. My master may be frustrated with me, but I was not about to show my face outside without a shower and breakfast.

When I was finally ready, I exited my mansion and called on Demise for the Goddess' location. I couldn't steal her away while lacking her whereabouts. Much to my convenience, the girl was out flying on those ridiculous large birds just a few miles from here. I smiled to myself as I began focusing my energy to bring forth a large and menacing tornado with which to pluck the Spirit Maiden from the sky. As planned, I saw it appear in the exact place as Demise had ordered me to place it. Now to just guide it to a clear and inconspicuous place. The girl would not be allowed the right to know the location of my mansion. I need not jeopardize myself while doing my master's bidding. With a snap of my fingers, I found myself standing in the middle of the clearing before the ancient viewing platform. It was truly a wonderful piece of architecture, I must admit. Constructed with immaculate white stone, carved into beautiful patterns, and when standing atop it, one was granted view of most of the woods. It stood in front of the entrance to Faron's temple, and behind the great tree. It would provide the perfect space for me to collect the Goddess, as Faron's temple was the first of three holy springs to which I must take the girl for her complete spiritual awakening.

As I thought about this, the gold-black tornado came spiraling toward me. I snapped my fingers, calling it to a halt, and lowered the Spirit Maiden to the ground. As I was about to approach the terrified girl, a wretched Sheikah, ancient servants of the Goddess, came forth and snatched her away from me. I stared, seething, at the place that the girl had sat only moments ago. I let loose an angered cry, fists clenched in fury. She would feel my wrath in the near future. She would regret ever having come into my sight. But catching her would be quite a feat. There was only one way the woman would have come to this place. Through the Gate of Time. I would find it. Eventually.

I glanced to the side as a blur of red entered my peripheral vision. Scowling, I called out my black rapier and thrust it mercilessly into the stomach of the unsuspecting Bokoblin. Though I was still infuriated, my blood lust was now temporarily sated. I smiled at the crimson fluid coating my blade. The colors contrasted beautifully. I couldn't hold back the giggle that I'd built up at the thought that soon, I could be looking at the same blade covered in the blood of the Hero of Time. As uncivilized as this made me seem, I simply couldn't resist my demonic nature from time to time. Unable to restrain my anticipation, I contacted my master, questioning when the boy would be arriving. With a deep groan, he responded, informing me that the boy would not be arriving until the next morning, as well as commanding me to get a hold of my excitement. I growled in response, but returned to my mansion despite this. There was no reason for staying in the woods waiting for someone who would not arrive until the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with the excitement of going to see the Hero of Time already settling over me. I fixed my appearance as quickly as possible before teleporting to the Sealed Temple, where Master had said the boy would be arriving. I teleported and settled myself atop the Temple in a way that allowed me a clear view of the grounds without giving away my location. Not that anyone is likely to be observant enough to notice my presence anyhow.

I was not put through the trouble of having to wait for an extended period of time, as no longer than an hour had passed before the Hero arrived. He'd fallen from the sky, landing before a statue that I knew to be an ancient beacon of sorts. My master had told me that such statues were put here for just this moment in time, to be used by the Hero as a guide. But never mind all that. I took now to observing the boy, looking over his entire body to analyze just who I'd be dealing with. To be honest, I really did not see the threat. He seemed ordinary, plain even. He was clad in brown boots, tan pants, some form of belt that possessed numerous pouches for storage of items, a long sleeved white undershirt over which he wore chain-mail armor, and a green tunic. He wore brown gloves, and long green hat. He had dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. His body was not scrawny, though not thickly muscled either. Although he was, in fact, very attractive, the boy was overall unremarkable. Despite all of this, I knew that he would be a formidable enemy, if only for the sword which he carried in a sheath over his back. I knew this sword to be the sword created by the Goddess for use by none other than the boy that stood before me. The sword that was created to defeat my master when the time came. My opposite. Because of that sword, it would be necessary to keep an eye on the boy. To monitor his progress in swordsmanship, his defenses, and his physical ability. I would need to know his strengths and his weaknesses if I hoped to defeat him in battle.

I sat down, bringing one of my legs close to my chest. I propped my elbow atop it, and rested my head in my hand. I watched him as he curiously took in his surrounding, his blue eyes looking wide with fascination. I wondered briefly at how different this world was to the boy's home. But even if it were so vastly different as to no longer resemble the hero's home, he showed no sign of intimidation. He proceeded to walk forward, making quick work of the two Deku Babas that blocked his path. I raised my eyebrows, mildly impressed. Though they were not a difficult enemy, I was still surprised at how quickly the boy had disposed of them. Perhaps he would not be a disappointment after all. He seemed to have no difficulty wielding his sword, his movements were fluid, and he seemed to hold no trepidation for taking a life if the circumstances called for him to do so. I admired that. He continued on his way, finally walking up to the doors of the Temple. He paused at the edge of the cliff, seeing something that I could not. Whatever it was, he seemed to fear it, drawing his sword in preparation to fight. It took only a few seconds for him to break out of his stupor and for the spike at the bottom of the pit to start oozing black smoke. I knew this to be my master's current, imprisoned form. The boy jumped down to investigate further. As he drew near, his sword lit up a bright blue, a signal that the spirit within the sword was communicating with the hero. Soon after it ceased, he lifted the blade to the sky until it was engulfed in a white light. At that moment, the boy slashed at the spike, calming the smoke and temporarily resealing my master's confines. Now this was something impressive to me. My master was not easily dealt with in any form, and so finding that the boy had knowledge in how to silence him, even for a moment, was astonishing. I watched silently as he continued to enter the Temple. I wouldn't follow to witness his encounter there. My exposure at such a time would disadvantage me. So I waited on the other side of the roof, where the Temple exited to Faron Woods, to await him.

Once he finally exited, I followed and observed him for some time. He seemed to be quite intelligent, dealing with various problems quickly and efficiently. I would have to keep all of these things in mind and train myself even further to be better equipped for battle with the talented teen. Not to say that I am concerned about the outcome of a battle between the two of us. My power is still far superior to that of the Sky Child's.  
I continued to observe him for some time, until he came across the small forest dwelling creatures known as the Kikwi. They were neither flora nor fauna, but a strange combination of the two. They were oddly shaped, small in stature, and possessed a patch of grass growing from their backs. They were mostly brown and tan in color, save for the plants on their backs, and the white color of their tiny, shoulderless arms. They also had small beak-like mouths. I hadn't the slightest idea as to what the purpose of these creatures were, and I found them merely to be cumbersome. They had no concept of bravery, always cowering in the brush, skittering away from the slightest noise. They only agitated me. But the boy seemed to view them differently. He spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to catch up to one of the little creatures. Once he'd caught it, he seemed only to be concerned for it and chose to help it by going to its Elder. I had no interest in staying to watch this endeavor and was prepared to leave when I heard the Elder speak of the spirit maiden. Finally, something of use to me. But the oversized Kikwi selfishly withheld information until the boy tracked down the others. I reluctantly followed the boy while he found the three wretched things that remained. It took him a much longer period of time than was necessary. The boy was continually getting lost, even with the help of his blasted Goddess Sword. By the time the final creature was located, I was quite exasperated. But no matter. I would soon be rewarded for my efforts. I took up a hiding spot in the great tree and listened as the Elder gave the location of the spirit maiden.

I grinned widely, pleased to hear that the girl had headed for Skyview Temple. Upon hearing this, the boy wasted no time in taking off in the direction of the viewing platform, behind which was the temple. The Kikwi stopped him momentarily to reward him for his efforts. I smirked as I watched him speed up to the entrance of the temple. With a chuckle, I snapped my fingers and teleported myself into the temple.

Once inside, I summoned an array of monsters. An unruly group of Bokoblins clamored around my feet, awaiting instructions. Angrily, I shoved the creatures away from myself.

"Stop! Vile imbeciles! How many times must I tell you to let me alone?" I seethed. I took a deep breath and collected myself before proceeding. "I have a job for you. Lock up the temple and distract the boy. I require time."

The stupid animals nodded and went to work. I sighed before teleporting myself to the final room of the temple where I would await the boys arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

I was making a round of the temple, ensuring that my minions had followed my orders and created a defense against the hero. As I walked, I grew more and more frustrated as I found only wreckage in each room. Corpses of my fallen minions, open locks, and all such other carnage. The sky child had gotten farther than I had anticipated.

To prove my point further, I felt an alarm of pins and needles run through my hands. The boy had made it to the final room. Cursing, I teleported myself there. Ready to put on a show, I drew my rapier over my head, focusing on the door behind which the Spirit Maiden awaited. The sword burst into dozens of tiny black diamonds as it reached the end of it's course.

"Look who it is . . . I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here . . . Just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." I could hear behind me a sword being unsheathed.

"Did you rally just draw your sword? Foolish boy." I turned to face him, my anger growing steadily.  
"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel inside?" I said, a demonic aura beginning to shift around me, the temple shaking in response.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" I disappeared, continuing to rant to this 'hero.'  
"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." I appeared behind the boy, taking hold of his shoulders.  
"Still, it hardly seems fair, being of my position to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you . . . No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" I flicked out my long tongue, tracing the boy's cheek and ear. He gasped in shock, pulling out of my grasp and aiming his sword at me. I smirked an let out a sadistic laugh. I dematerialized my cape and leveled the boy with a look of confidence.  
I eyed him patiently, providing only a defense against the child. He set himself, confidence radiating from him. He struck out with his sword, and gave a shocked expression when I easily caught his weapon in between my middle and index fingers of my right hand. With a laugh, I pulled it from his grip, grasping the hilt. I held back a grimace as I realized that the sword reacted badly to my touch. It was like electricity was running through my entire arm. But I would hold out.

" Hah, quite the sword you have here. But so long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow."  
I struck him with it, leading to an injured and an escape attempt. But I wouldn't have it. I threw the sword in his direction, clipping his arm as he jumped away. In no real hurry, I walked toward the abandoned weapon. The boy's eyes widened and he raced for his sword.

I stared at the boy in confusion as he again prepared himself for battle. He was breathing heavily, had several cuts, but he seemed confident despite it all. Perhaps it was time to get serious. I licked my lips and called forth my rapier, pointing the sharp blade toward the sky child. He ran forward and slashed at me, catching my shoulder.

"You tore my jumpsuit!" I said angrily. I jumped backward and summoned a line of daggers.  
"Dodge this, sky child." I said.  
I shot them forward and surprisingly, he escaped. In my confusion, he again managed to land a blow. He'd cut deeper this time. With the inability to do anything else of benefit, I teleported and healed myself. Lowering myself, I charged the boy with my sword, taking advantage of his momentary dazedness. I succeeded with a slash across his right leg. He fell to his knees with a shriek of pain. He was panting, leaning on his sword for support. I watched him, smirking. He glared at me and removed a healing potion. He drained the bottle, and after the potion healed his wounds, he stood to face me again.

"You just don't go down, do you? What does it take to bring you to submission?"  
He slashed at me with his sword in answer. I released a frustrated cry, no longer in the mood to play this game.  
"Well . . . You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good-bye sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." With a flourish of my sword, I teleported from the temple, returning to my mansion in anger. I took a deep breath and pulled together a few potions for a bath. Some healing potion, a few scented herbs, and a little something for relaxation. I teleported to the bathroom, filled the tub with warm water, adding in everything else when it finished. I sighed and sunk into the water, growling over my earlier failure.

How could a human child defeat one such as myself, a demon? Demise will severely punish me when he awakens. I could already feel the ghost of a horrific migraine coming on. I would need chocolate later.

I cried out, infuriated with myself. Such a shame I didn't defeat the boy this time. Now I may have to retract my promise not to murder him. A waste of such an attractive boy. But I suppose that no reward comes without sacrifice.

-

I was pulled from my thoughts now, as Demise burst into my head. His instructions this time were to go and stall the hero by weakening the Water Dragon, as he was to go to her to continue his quest. Demise had said that it would be some time before the boy reached her. Even still, I figured it unwise to wait. I set out immediately for Faron.

I transported myself to just inside her domain. I thought it best to wreak havoc among her servants, so as to keep them from assisting her when I was through. I knew just the creatures. A monster resembling a blowfish, called a Froak, with the ability to puff itself up and reveal dozens of spines and an explosive exit when attacked, and a fish known as a Cranioc, which, when enraged, could cause much damage by charging into things. Just a few of these would be enough to stop these pitiful servants. Now I could proceed to the Water Dragon herself. When I entered her room, she looked shocked.

"How did you get into my palace?" She demanded.  
I waved a hand, rolling my eyes. "You act as though it were a challenge. It was a simple task, really. Now, I can't allow you to trouble my master's goal any further. I'll have to dispose of you for the time being." I leapt up into the air and a devastating amount of cuts to her body. She didn't put up much of a fight, and I was able to leave quickly


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed since my battle with the hero, and I had not sensed any progression of his quest. I'd been keeping sharp watch over his aura, running a constant reserve of energy for tracking his whereabouts. And yet he was nowhere within my field of awareness, meaning that he had not left his island in the sky. Perhaps the boy really did have some sense in that defiant mind of his. What a shame that would be. I did want to revive my master, if only for release from his clutches on my mind, but I was at least hoping for some resistance! That, and I had been pondering asking Demise for permission to keep the boy. He would at least owe me that much, would he not?

Speaking of the Demon King, he had ordered me to travel to Eldin Volcano to prepare for the sky child's arrival. He had taken up the journey once again, it seemed. Foolish of him, but I had no complaint. With a resigned sigh and a snap of my fingers, I teleported to the fiery place.  
The heat struck me immediately, forcing me to remove my cape. Between this place and Lanayru Desert, I was not sure for which I held more disdain. Regardless, there was a purpose for my coming here, and I intended to fulfill them. Now, which monsters would strive best here . . . Keese, Chu Chus, Bokoblins, Spume, and Lizalfos may be a good start. I walked through the area, adding monsters as I went. By the time I made it to the final room of the temple, I was exhausted. It took an immense amount of concentration to call up a simple alarm system. Knowing that I would not be capable of getting myself home in this condition, I scaled the long ramp to retrieve the heart flowers which grew at the top. How any plant managed to grow in these conditions was beyond me, but the little things were resilient enough to defy that logic.

Now, totally refreshed, I returned to my mansion to wait for the boy's arrival. I really could not contain my excitement at the thought. It was delightful to see another person. And the sky child was a special treat. He was the only person in this world, with the exception of my master, that had the skills to face me in combat. And the only creature besides myself with any semblance of beauty. I really must ask Master about keeping him. I could have fun with him . . . But, until then, I would have to wait. I despise waiting. With a sigh, I decided to head out for some sparring with my Lizalfos.

The stupid creatures, looking up in alarm when they saw me coming, took up a defensive stance. I smiled and pulled a rapier off of a nearby weapons shelf. They always were my favorite. Swift and maneuverable. I whirled and mercilessly gutted one of the two lizards, watching it sputter on blood before it died.

I took a deep breath and smiled. Blood always relaxed me. I turned to look at the second monster. It screeched and held up its stronger arm defensively. I slashed at its' exposed side, landing a hit. It screamed and swung at me with its spiked tail. I easily jumped away and slashed toward it once again. Finally, it swung its arm up to block me, seeming to have learned from my previous attack.  
I smiled and went on like this for some time before deciding to go inside and rest. After all, it wouldn't be long before I would again see the hero.

-

A rambunctious group of my Bokoblins burst into the room, clamoring loudly, all trying to speak at once. I glared at them.  
"Silence, you stupid animals!" They immediately froze and looked at me anxiously, occasionally glancing at one another. "Could one of you please tell me what is going on?" I demanded.

One stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Master, we've found and captured the spirit maiden. She is awaiting you in the Earth Temple."  
I didn't wait around another moment. I teleported myself into the temple, to the place where her aura felt strongest. I grinned upon seeing the girl already chained securely to the stone. She looked pathetic. Knees drawn to her chest, bent over herself, the sound of sobbing clearly audible. For the reincarnation of the Goddess, there certainly wasn't much remarkable about her at all. With a smirk, I went to approach her, address her on the subject of her weakness. I could use a good laugh right now. I was just feet away from the Spirit Maiden now, when once again, that blasted Sheikah woman burst out of thin air and used to magic to free the girl and teleport the both of them to safety. Now I was truly enraged. No one ruins my plans and gets off without punishment. I noticed that I had begun growling following the event of the Goddess' capture. I was now feeling quite vengeful toward the Shiekah for a second time. Oh, how sweet would be the moment when I got my hands on that dog. The possibilities of her punishment paraded through my mind. I giggled at the sheer thought of it. I would return home and delve into my studies for a clue on the whereabouts of the Gate of Time.

I was prepared to leave the province now, but I stopped as I felt the presence of the hero in the vicinity. And he was close. I promptly dematerialized to the final room of the temple.

Just as I had settled atop the decorative head of a dragon which had been constructed in the room, I heard the distressed cries of the chosen hero. I turned to see him desperately trying to outrun a giant boulder. I laughed at his predicament and watched him narrowly avoid being crushed. He was panting, taking a few minutes to recover. Really, it shocked me how the boy could be so powerful, and yet so weak. But then, he was determined. I could see that he was covered in dried blood from injuries he had both sustained and dealt since his last period of recovery. His skin was covered in a thick layer of dirt, and his clothing was torn in more places that one. His hair was a mess, looking more like a dark brown than his natural dirty blonde. And yet, despite everything, he continued up the ramp, his look of determination to save his friend still strong on his face.

I started to giggle at this, eventually breaking into wholesome laughter as the boy tried to locate me.  
"Oh it's you," I said, sneering down at him. The look on his face was quite adorable, but I had more pressing matters to attend to. I hardly had time to admire his appearance.  
"Let me see . . . No, that's not it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now, I just need someone to vent to. I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered even . . . But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess . . . She had once again . . . You see, what I'm trying to say is . . . That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl! I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER! . . . I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with . . . Complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine. Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever."  
Perhaps at my own hands . . . I thought disdainfully.

"It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" I snapped, summoning the wretched Scaldera, as Demise had requested. I would have much rather dealt with the boy myself. So then I would know he would not be murdered. Of course, I'll be quite disappointed if he loses to the fire spider . . . He defeated me once, this creature should be no match. Even still, I will be very angry if the hero dies now.

And all I can do is wait here impatiently until the spirit maiden has finished gathering her memories. Else the girl's soul will not be strong enough to revive my master. I'm not very good at waiting . . . I growled, deciding to take out my anger on one of my many guest rooms. I summoned up both of my rapiers and slashed at anything within my reach, watching the stuffing from my arm chairs float to the ground, bits of wood and fabric flying around the room. I was interrupted by a group of Bokoblins running into the room, one of which was unfortunate enough to be lodged on the end of my blade. I looked at it blankly, slowly coming back to reality. I noticed the deep gauges in the walls, and the utter lack of furniture now in the room. And the Bokoblins arguing among themselves.

"I told you that it would be stupid to come into his room when he's yelling like that! Now look!" Said one.  
"But, I figured he would want the update!" Said another.  
I leveled a sword at them, narrowing my eyes in agitation. "This had better be good, because I'm feeling rather blood thirsty at the moment and I would love to see more of you impaled by my swords."  
"The spirit maiden has left the Earth Temple!" One said hurriedly.  
I sighed. Why were my minions so stupid . . . "I don't care! That's just fabulous, isn't it? She's leaving the Earth Temple. To continue collecting her memories so she can strengthen her soul . . . Do you not understand that this is what she is supposed to do? It means nothing to me! Merely that Demise will soon send me out to call up some ridiculous monster once again." I seethed, anger ready to brim over the edge. I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose. Anger is so unsightly. Now, I could be asking better questions.  
"Do you at least know if the hero got out of the temple?" I asked.  
The Bokoblins looked to one another for the answer. One finally pushed through the throng, looking up at me.  
"The boy defeated the spider," It grumbled, turning to its fellow minions and smacking one upside the head.  
I smirked. "Thank you . . . That's something actually of use to me. Now, clean up this mess."

I exited the room, opting to go to my study. I should touch up my magic as much as possible before I next fight the hero from the sky. Despite him being a mere human, I knew that he would only grow stronger with that obnoxious sword of his. Fi . . . How disgusting. Always analyzing, and she is not even intelligent with all her percentages. "There is a ninety-eight percent chance that this creature is not Zelda." I scoffed. As if the boy couldn't tell that a Kikwi was not the spirit maiden. It's as if she wants him to mess up. If she could want things . . . I am a far better sword. Just wait until the boy sees me!  
Hm, speaking of, he's likely off to Lanayru Desert by now. And since I've made a point of watching him thus far, I should set out.

-

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on locating the sky child by his aura. I smiled when a faint image of the desert came into view. I snapped and teleported there. Right behind the green clad hero. I reeled, dashing for cover behind a group of rocks. The hero turned around, looking confused. The Goddess sword was flashing blue, an indication that the spirit inside had something to say.  
"Shut up, Fi," Said the boy, rolling his eyes.

I giggled and set up an invisibility spell. I watched in delight as my body began to disappear. Finally, I stepped out and proceeded to follow the boy. He was doing a decent job of learning the puzzles of the desert. He was simply fascinated by the effects of the time-shift stones. The new machinery, the robots, and particularly amusing, the long dead monsters. I prepared for just such a surprise. He was very diligent, though. Despite the heat, the quick sand, and the monsters, he was making progress rather quickly. Perhaps Demise was underestimating him. He was so sure that the boy would be dead by now. Clearly he was wrong. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to fighting the boy again. When would that be? How much stronger would he be by the time we clash?

I sighed as I watched him fighting the thousand year arachnid, Moldarach. It was an impressive fight, though I was pleased to say that our fight had lasted longer. But time was quite the agitating thing in this place. It felt as though we'd been here for an eternity, and we've yet to run across the spirit maiden. I was starting to grow bored. And Fi was continually pointing out the obvious. It was a wonder the boy still had his sanity. I would soon see, for the third time, just what kept him going. But until then, I would part ways, and do some exploring of my own.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes grew wide when I laid eyes on the Gate of Time at the end of the desert, now standing right before it. I knew that it would be vital to the revival of my master. As did he. Just then, a horrific headache bore down on me, and Demise's influential voice broke through. Just as the many times before, I still had some control of my actions, a way to stylize them, but overall, I had to obey the basic commands of Demise. Now, in a his brutish ways, he told me to destroy the wall before the Gate.

Not without reluctance, I obliged, taking a rapier and rushing through the wall as I blew it up. I couldn't hold back a laugh as I took in the horrified faces of the Shiekah twig, and the young Goddess. The dog proceeded to draw up a weak shield to defend herself and the Goddess. Without skipping a beat, I used my rapier to relentlessly slash at it.

"Impa!" The spirit maiden shouted.

"You're Grace! Quickly, to the Gate!" The Shiekah shouted desperately. As though her attempts would yield any benefit. I would capture the girl at some point in time.

I heard the Goddess shouting again, this time to the hero who I now noticed behind me. "Link! Link, here! You'll need this where you're going." She cried, throwing a harp that she had been playing towards the hero, who had appeared behind me.

So that was his name. Link. How simple, yet strangely befitting.

"Go now!" The servant of the Goddess shouted. I grinned as the Shiekah's shield shatterd, and she fell to the ground. I was prepared to dispatch her, when Link came running to deflect me. I leapt up, flipping over the boy's head.

"Link . . ." Said the Shiekah.

"Go!" He waved the twig away.

She nodded. "You have my thanks. I will leave him to you."

She dashed to the side of the Goddess. "Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will-"

The spirit maiden cut her off suddenly. "I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link! I promise!"

I watched, horrified as they stepped through the portal, destroying it as they did so. A shattering pain entered my mind as Demise's anger became apparent. It took every ounce of my will not to fall to my knees with my head in my hands. Showing weakness in front of the hero is very undesirable. Instead, I would flaunt my abilities, compensate for my weakness by instilling fear in the boy.

"Now you've done it, Link. I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was . . . soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams."

I swung my sword, snapping to teleport and return home. Upon entering, I immediately fell into a chair, my head in my hands. I was sweating from the short exposure to my master's blinding anger. My breath was coming more heavily, as well. Now I knew that my work was cut out for me. I suppose I would start searching for a solution tomorrow. Or so I thought.

-

Demise called for me the next day, informing me that the boy was currently in the Ancient Cistern, and I was to go there and enchant an ancient automaton to dispatch the boy. Or, rather, delay him, as I knew that he would not be taken down so easily. I made my way to the room promptly, and smiled at the broken automaton. It would make for the perfect place to wait for the boy. I perched myself atop it, settling myself to have my legs crossed with my arm resting on them to support my head. Somehow, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it looked, and I looked rather impressive, in my opinion.

I only had to wait a short time before the boy walked in, looking quite annoyed to see me. I rolled my eyes. So rude.

"You certainly are persistent . . . I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the Demon King. Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm THIS busy is . . . . Well, it's making me very disagreeable."

I didn't wait for his response before disappearing and using my magic to animate the automaton.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several weeks since the Gate had been destroyed, and I had since returned to the desert to search for clues in regards to how I should proceed. I had first gone back to the Gate, in hopes that it could be fixed. Unfortunately, I had scanned every piece of the rubble, setting pieces together, but eventually, realising what I had previously assumed to be true, I gave up. Many pieces of the Gate had been completely obliterated in the explosion, and others were too small to work with. The Gate was hopeless. There had to be some other way . . . Some spell, anything. There must be record of the origins of the Gate itself somewhere. Yes history could hold the answers. Now to find them . . .

It took days to search the desert. I searched every inch. Every building I could find. Nothing. Not even a small hint suggesting the existance of the Gate, or it's history. I had returned to my mansion several times during the process, repeatedly shredding apart the same room with rapiers, daggers, and my bare hands to expel my frustrations. If it weren't for magic, I would have run out of minions, as well as permanently stained the room with blood. My temper was always getting the better of me. I would have to reign it in, and look elsewhere. There were still two provinces which could hold information. I would go to Eldin next. I went to my room and changed into a clean jumpsuit and began concentrating on teleporting to the Volcano.

The heat was still as excruciating as it had been the last time I'd visited. Luckily, this province was much more quickly navigated in comparison to Lanayru Desert. It should only take a week or so to traverse the entire place. And even better, Demise didn't seem to want me to perform any tasks as he had instructed me to do back in Faron Woods. I chuckled at the memory. The mighty Water Dragon, so easily brought to a miserable state by my hands. It was quite the thrill. All it took was a few large fish and my swords to bring her entire world crashing down around her. Even better, knowing the dragon, she would forve Link into helping her before she would consider assissting him. Two birds with one stone. My, do I love efficiency. Now, back to the task at hand. I wandered the Volcano, occasionally stopping to chase away a raucous group of my underlings. I was thankful to be a demon here. I would not enjoy this place if not for my magic. Or, rather, I would hat it more. Regardless, the task needed to be done. And I would soon find out just what awaited me.

-  
I had been searching for days now, and had not found any more than what was in Lanayru. Less, perhaps, since the Gate had stood there. I was currently inside the Fire Sanctuary. I was beginning to feel hopeless. All this searching, across two provinces, part of the third, and I had found nothing. I cried out in fury, slamming my rapier into the stonework.

"Why must nothing go my way?! Not for one moment has anything gone right for me!" I cried.

There had to be workings from Hylia. She may have been locked away inside the spirit maide, but how else would all these things happen if not influenced by her? Merely from enchanting a sword.

I scoffed, throwing open the doors before me. And froze. The walls were covered with images, images which told the history of the world. I entered slowly, and took my time with reading every marking, connecting the events, noting their relevancy to the present time. I saw the creation of the surface, between Hylia and my master. This world had veen a beautiful place. Before Hylia had created the humans and Triforce. A symbol that, when possessed by a human, would grant his every wish. That had made my master angry, and lustful for the power of the Triforce. So, knowing that the humans were weak, Demise did away with many of them to prevent them from using the Triforce for their own destructive wishes. Hylia was horrified. She went against Demise, creating the haven in the sky for her creations. And she locked Demise away.

I remembered that. Upon the creation of the humans, my master had brought me into existence in retaliation against Hylia. I would need to read a few years further . . . Ah, the Gate of Time. As I read, I did a double, leaning forward to make sure that the information was really as I saw it. My eyes grew wide in astonishment. There were two Gates of Time.

Before I could do anything more, Link opened the doors. It was awfully short notice to begin role playing. But I was a very talented demon, and I would not be caught out of character.

"Oh, hello there, Link." I turned to face the hero. "I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here. We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it? You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate." I was putting more theatrics into this speech than any time before. The boy was growing accustomed to my presence and behavior. In order to impress him, I needed to spice things up a bit.

"Look at these old drawings!" I continued. "Until I found these, I was . . . upset about that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was that twig's name again? Impa? Well, never mind that, because these drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!" I disappeared from his sight as I continued with my speech, enjoying his shocked reaction as I did.

"I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time."

Reappearing to the side of him, I posed dramatically, shaking my head to signify the frustration I had felt during my quest for information. A glance at the boy revealed that he was both confused and exasperated with my performance. I ignored him, brushing off his obvious lack of education in regards to a good show.

"And yet, I couldn't even find a single clue. Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around."  
Disappearing again, I teleported to a ledge above the boy.

"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was . . . well, more than I could bear. But then . . . Then I found this place!" I leapt from the ledge toward the boy, teleporting quickly to appear behind him. The look of shock on his face left me quite amused. But I continued without pause.

"The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!"

I returned to the ledge once more. "That girl . . . Your adorable friend . . . She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!" I returned to my place in front of the boy.

". . . But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link. Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams? Well, I've been thinking . . . Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal. . . . All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time. That's not too much to ask, is it? Oh, and don't you play coy with me. I know that you know, so why not let me in on the fun?"

The boy reacted to this by steadying his sword and fixing me with a defiant gaze.

"Such behavior. A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time."

I laughed as I watched my body become partially coated in thick black skin. An ingenious defense mechanism that my master had given me.  
"Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you . . . breathless?"  
I swept the hair from my face to reveal more jagged markings.

"Behold! Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features! Yes, I've pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack . . . Namely, mercy." I traced my tongue across my lips and laughed in anticipation for the fight that I would soon call on.

"Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight. So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!"

Link was looking horrified by the end of my speech. Perhaps I had been a bit descriptive. But I truly loved the story of the red thread of fate. It gave the words a nice touch. Still threatening when soaked red with the boy's blood, but an oh so romantic undercurrent. You see, the red thread of fate was what bound two lovers. He may not have known it, but I appreciated the touch. Unfortunately, now was the time to put all romanticism aside. I was finally allowed to fight the hero. I smiled, taunting him with my right hand upheld, ready to catch his sword at any moment, but it seemed as though the boy had learned a thing or two since he had last clashed. He was landing more blows, more quickly. Before long, I was forced to draw my rapiers. I was reluctant in how I would proceed. But Demise loved theatrics. And I wanted to play with the boy for as long as I could. So I positioned the rapiers in such a way that one side of my body was left wide open for attack. The boy moved quickly, and I again grew bored. He didn't have enough cuts of that body of his. I'd need to add a few more.

I leapt up, teleporting in mid-air and then attacked Link from above. It opened up a large gash in his calf. I licked the hero's blood off of the sword, an ecstatic breath escaping my lips when it's sweet taste hit my tongue. Never had I tasted anything like it. The boy screeched and collapsed, trying to lash back at me without disturbing his wound. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, sky child, that was pathetic." I said. Though he did have me panting, and my hair clung to my face by sweat. I rested on my swords, waiting for him to rise. He took this opportunity to drink a heart potion. I watched patiently as his leg sewed itself back up, and the hero got to his feet.

I smiled and set up my swords. Link didn't hesitate in attacking me, and at this point, it was growing harder to regenerate. I lashed out at him once more before calling the fight to an end.

". . . Enough of this foolishness . . . I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord! It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing . . . Not just a human . . . A human child! And yet you prevail! You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!"

It had only been three days since I'd last seen Link. And I must say that I've been feeling quite down. I imagine it's from the knowledge that I will not see him again for some time. He would be completing the next few weeks of his journey on Skyloft, and in the Sky Keep. Demise had instructed me not to go there. So here I was, reading in my study, feeling very left out. And distracted. I'd been trying for at least an hour now, but my mind kept wandering to Link. I wouldn't notice it at first, but I have a tendency to bit my lip when I think. And I got to biting _hard_. Once I tasted the blood, I knew that I was too far gone.

I sighed in defeat at the situation. I was in too deep. I was growing more and more infatuated with my enemy. But who could resist his golden hair, the prefect length to frame his face. How it contrasted with those lovely, deep blue eyes. I doubted that there were any to possess quite the same tone. His height was simply adorable. He was very childlike, while still looking like a man. His attitude was that of a man as well. His fierce determination and defiance. The lack of fear and powerful will. All of it was captivating. I held a certain amount of admiration for him. Perhaps even a hint of respect. He was the only person besides Demise with the ability to oppose me. Frankly, he'd likely hold better than Demise if the Demon King did not have a spiritual hold on me.

I couldn't process the endless possibilities that could lie before me without Demise. If I had the capability, I would kill him now. Mercilessly, with a sadistic smile playing across my face. Then I could go to the sky child with the news, somehow convince him to take me as his own. Or I could take him. I'm not really above kidnapping. And I could be very persuasive. He would learn to love me. In fact, there's probably a spell for that. I licked my lips at the thought. Unfortunately, I was still under my master's influence, and I couldn't go through with these plans if I wanted to. I flicked out my tongue, expressing my distaste. I wanted to be with the hero. I didn't want to be the villain any longer. Well, for the most part. I still liked to be a little bad here and there. Life would be no fun otherwise. But I didn't want to serve Demise, that much I knew. I let out a frustrated cry, grasping my hair between my fingers and clenching my teeth.

"Why must fate write this path for me? I want to be in charge of my own life. I want to be able to love him!" I shouted, throwing the spell book away from myself. The room was shaking as if from an earthquake. My aura was a physical expression of my anger. It was causing books to come crashing off of their shelves. I sat down; one leg perched on the chair. I balanced my arm atop it, and held my chin in my hand. I blew my hair out of my face, and looked at the destruction around me with a blank expression.


	7. Chapter 7

For once in my long, demonic existence, I was thrilled when master called my attention. He sounded panicked and in a rush. I ignored this, too busy thinking about the sky child to take notice of the abnormality. I hurriedly got into the proper appearance for seeing the sky child, and then, with a snap of my fingers, I was standing behind a pillar in the Sacred Temple. That's when I noticed that the grip on my mind was fading. I was almost hopeful that it would disappear completely, free me of Demise's clutches so that I could live my life as I so pleased. But it didn't disappear. His final order must have involved so much magic, that he was able to control me, even in death. This angered me. But there was not a thing I could do, and I need not let anything ruin my time with the boy.

Now that I was here, I was feeling positively ecstatic at seeing my Link. I allowed my good mood to bubble over into uncontrolled laughter. It sounded rather maniacal, perfect for the occasion. I stepped out of hiding, taking in the situation. The second Gate of Time was here, as well as the spirit maiden. Link and two other inconsequential people were also present. I clenched my teeth as I saw that the girl was holding hands with _my_ Link. It got me into quite the vengeful mood. I would feel no regret when I fed her to the Demon King.

"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short. It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!" I swept the girl up over my shoulder. "My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king! You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

The Goddess made a feeble plea for help. " . . . Link . . ."

Link, always the hero, drew his sword in preparation to fight me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He would really need to learn to give up the Goddess girl. He would belong to me when this ordeal was over, and he would like it. " . . . You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." I teleported myself to the entrance of the Gate. The ridiculous red haired boy stood as though to block my path. I growled at him, not in the mood for games.

". . . Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise." I stated, and kicked both the boy and the old woman out of my way. I turned back to Link.

"You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here. But the past . . . oh, the past . . . So full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" I grinned at the thought. That would be the one thing that my master has been good for, disposing of the irksome Goddess so that I could have Link to myself. Without the Goddess, the world would belong to us demons, and I could have things as I wanted them. And, with nowhere else to go, I'm sure I could convince Link to stay with me. He'll see that I'm really not as bad as I seem. I'll have the ability to show him with Demise occupied. Well, hopefully everything goes as planned. I doubt that I'd be remotely cooperative with someone who had destroyed my world . . . Well, I would just have to cross my fingers that I can charm him. But for now, I needed to go back in time. Without further stalling, I continued through the Gate of Time.

Link followed soon after, but I ignored him. There would be time for him later. I called up a force field to prevent the boy from jumping straight down to fight me. I needed time to complete the ritual required to remove the Goddess' soul from the girl's body.

"Hear me, my hordes! The spell will soon be complete! The demon king returns! Until then, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual." I summoned up a horde of Bokoblins to slow the boy's progress.

"I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade. You will buy me the time I need! Do not fear him . . . Fear my wrath if you fail me!"

I continued my ritual, barely aware of the battle going on around me. This spell took concentration, even more so with the complicated extra steps I was adding in. If I wanted it to be successful, I would need the magic to continue for a considerable amount of time after I had stopped tending to it. I knew it would not take long for the boy to reach me.

Slightly more than half an hour later, the boy arrived at the bottom of the pit, sword drawn and ready for the attack. I pulled up a force field and summoned more Bokoblins to give me just the last bit of time required for this spell to work.

"You're far too quick, boy! I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM? You petulant brat . . . You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment! You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!" I was growing frustrated; I just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with. I flung the girl into the air, keeping the spell going and keeping her away from the fray. It would not do if she were to die now. Because of wayward debris!

"This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again. That I promise!" I dematerialized my cape and watched a flurry of black diamonds appear around me as I transformed into my final and most powerful form. I constructed a platform high above the ground as a battleground for the last fight between myself and the boy. Well, in this form at least.

"If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal! Given my station, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life . . . Twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure . . . But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again . . . and again . . . and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time. You stand before a demon . . ." I flashed to him my sword form, the exquisite Anti-Master Sword.

"Or should I say, a weapon with mercy!" The boy looked stunned at this, and I smirked inwardly, proud to have been able to impress him.  
"For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it—I call it the endless plunge! First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom!" Inside I was truly growing bored of the theatrics, this drama in which I was only an actor, Demise playing as director. As though I would actually kill the boy. No, I've grown much too attached to him for that . . . Still, the show must go on.

"I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

I cut the dialogue short there for the time being, and proceeded with the fight. I would enjoy seeing the boy's reaction to my skills in weaponless combat. The boy still seemed stunned by the knowledge of my true nature, and so I took advantage of it. I strode up to him and threw a punch into his ribcage, knocking him slightly off balance. I brought him to the ground with a strong kick to the same place as before. He coughed harshly, positioning himself on his hands and knees as he fought to regain his breath. Being the gentleman that I am, I waited patiently for his strength to return. After all, I was in no hurry. The spell had not yet completed, and until that happened, the plot could not continue.  
Link finally got up and glared at me, pure hatred in his eyes.

"You look at me with so much despise, but have you really any justification in doing so? So I took your Goddess. That might sound quite unsavory, but you don't know the whole story. Why not sit back and we can try to understand one another?"

He swung at me with his sword in response. Fine, we could resort to violence, that's fine too. I was surprised at the fury the boy held in this battle. He was slashing at me relentlessly, not doing any damage to my metallic skin, but he was effectively forcing me back. Right off of the platform. I called forth another, landing heavily on my back. Fi glowed blue for a few seconds before the boy leapt down, sword upheld, to stab me through the chest. I cried out, injured for once. I struggled to my feet, lighting up my hands with electricity. Link went to swing between them, but slipped just enough to strike my hand. I burst into laughter at his twitching form. He shook it off after a moment, and then hit me with his sword repeatedly, not leaving enough time for me to counter. I lost my footing and went over the edge, landing on a third platform, once again attacked by Link. Painstakingly, I rose again, only to be bombarded again.

When I landed this time, I was not getting up to 'play.' I snapped to materialize my rapier, and sent a skyward strike in Link's direction. That's right, he's not the only one with magic sword powers. He was wide eyed like a Bokoblin in the path of my sword. I giggled delightedly. Now he was the one sprawled on his back. I watched with a smirk as he got up. When he tried to approach me, I struck at him with my sword. I smiled as I brought it to my lips, licking the delectable red liquid from its edge. He looked disgusted, coming forward to stop me. I blocked him, and then slashed at him again.

I snarled when his blade began glowing, a sign that Fi was instructing him on how to defeat me. I was a much better sword! I'd show him! At that moment, he ran forward with the wretched Master Sword and swung at my rapier until I couldn't hold it, proceeding to stab me in the chest. I backed up, opting to use skyward strikes. Link had figured that out as well, though, and was sending my strike back, effectively stunning me long enough to strike me again.

I cried out in frustration. Things were not going as planned. I needed something stronger. Ah, my broadsword! I summoned it into existence, holding it ready to block anything the boy threw at me. And it would pack a powerful punch if I hit him. He wasn't planning for that, though. He set to attacking me right away, and I diverted his movements with a swift reposition of the sword. I tilted it, flat side out, and bashed him back a few feet. He grunted when he stumbled over his feet and fell.

"You aren't going to win the fight that way, sky child. I've done more damage to you than you've done to me, I'd say."

"I don't know about that. And I'm hardly through fighting." Link spoke, the second time since I'd known him.

"Ah, so you aren't mute. Though I preferred you that way. As for the other thing. I will give you that much. Always so defiant, not willing to give up. I'm not sure whether to admire you or call you a fool."

Link snarled. "Enough talking! I'm ready to end this and get Zelda back!"

I scoffed. Zelda. What was so great about the little Goddess brat anyway? I bared my teeth at the hero, leveling my weapon. He took the chance and slashed at my sword. I tilted it away and he followed. With a final swipe, the broadsword shattered, and Link delivered a crushing blow to my chest.

I fell to one knee, breathing heavily, but not too discouraged.

"This . . . This is preposterous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable! No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win? Boy . . . what are you? Ah . . . But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued . . . . At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!" I looked up, laughing at the still floating body of the spirit maiden. I disappeared momentarily as my master rose from the ground in his imprisoned form to swallow the soul of the girl. I watched as his transformation was fulfilled.

"Don't you see? It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to the darkness! They belong to my master!"

Demise arose in his previous, much more powerful form. I fought to hold back a grimace of distaste for the ancient demon.  
"Welcome back to us, Master." I said respectfully.

Not surprisingly, my master had not a word of thanks to say to me, not even a moment of pause for me to say anything more. No, rather, Demise flung out his arm, knocking me back with a wave of magic. I clawed at the air, resisting the situation as much as I could. I hated Demise! I had done everything just the way he wanted, throwing in the ridiculous 'loyal servant' role play. I had been a powerful, impressive demon lord until now. Now I was a groveling worm beneath Demise's feet. And he knew it. I didn't even have the respect enough to ask him a simple question. What could I do about it? He'd used me, so easily. I had done so much, everything to revive him, expecting at least to hold partial rule over this world. Or merely to save Link from a terrible death. But Demise was merciless. He began to draw the sword out of my chest, forcing me to laugh as he shattered all of my existence. I could only hope now that Link found a way to defeat Demise. He must hold some chance. He'd defeated me thrice, and countless other monsters as well. I'd been practicing magic for hundreds of years on the surface, while Demise had been locked under the earth. And who was he kidding? His last form was far more impressive than this. Link could surely take him. I was counting on it. Whatever happened me, I at least wanted him to be safe.

I felt my essence fully pull into the sword. All I could do now was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

I was amazed as I watched Link. He'd discovered Demise's weakness, which lay in speed. I was pleased to say that I was part of the problem. I held enough strength to weigh myself down in Demise's hands. It took him some time to just raise the sword, enough time for Link to get in a strike before gracefully leaping away from Demise's blows. He was making remarkable progress. Demise was resorting to calling up a lightning storm to attack Link with. I felt like screaming when the boy was knocked off of his feet. Demise was wretched. He held no compassion for anyone. All over petty lust. But Link was hardly through. He rose up, pulling down some lightning on his own sword, and he flung it at Demise. He managed to actually knock down the demon king. Now that made me ecstatic. To see him felled. But there was another round to be had after Demise leapt up. But Link made quick work of it, delivering an ending blow to his chest. And I was dematerialized.

I ended up at my mansion, and I was nothing short of outraged. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I threw a punch at the wall, blasting clear through.

"That arrogant, power hungry traitor!" I snarled, punching the wall a second time. I was furious. He would dare use me, in every way possible, without anything in return. Not even a word of thanks.

I hung my head, one fist still buried in the wall. At least Link had made it out alive. That was the most important thing, wasn't it? I took in a deep breath and stood. I returned to my original form. It would take some time to decide on my next move. I was hit by a wave of pain to my head. I groaned, especially if Demise was still around. What kind of work was in story for me now?


	9. Skyward Sword:To Walk a Mile in my Shoes

_Link's POV_

I awoke reluctantly, wiping the sleep from my eyes before having to face the light. I wasn't usually up this early, but I had promised Ledd, a Mogma I had met in Eldin Province, that I would help him with finding treasure today. I didn't particularly like returning to any of the three provinces of my journey. They brought back painful memories. But a promise is a promise.

I get up and head for the washroom on the top floor of the Academy. I pass the rooms of Headmaster Gaepora, Professors Owlen and Horwell, and my fellow students Karane and Zelda. I smile as I pass that last door. Zelda has been my best friend since we were young. As we grew up, I'd started to notice that I was falling for her day by day. I started seeing things about her in a different light. I picked out qualities about her that I found appealing. Her golden hair, I'd never seen anyone with the same beautiful golden tone. Her bright blue eyes. And she was so compassionate and caring about everyone. She hardly ever thought of herself.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I nearly ran into the wooden wall jutting out behind the door to the washroom. I chuckled awkwardly and went into the room. I was happy when the warm water succeeded in waking me enough to prepare myself for the trip. Once I was dressed and had all of my gear assembled, I made a trip to the bazaar. I bought a bottle of heart potion, just in case I ran into any trouble with the remaining monsters that lived there.

Now fully prepared, I head for the edge of the island. Once there, I leap off of Skyloft and whistle for my Loftwing. The large crimson bird raced up beneath me, stopping my fall. I run my hands through his feathers affectionately a few times before steering him toward the entrance to Eldin. We near the red beam of light and I brace myself, jumping off of my bird and down through the clouds. The ground rushes up at me, forcing me to draw out my sailcloth to slow my fall. As I land, Ledd burrows up from the ground, causing me to jump back and draw my sword reflexively.

"Woah there, buddy!" Ledd exclaims. "No need for pointy objects."

I laugh in embarrassment. "Sorry Ledd. It's a force of habit."

"It's cool. With all these monsters running around, I'm grateful for those reflexes!"

I nod, scanning the landscape to spot several Bokoblins and Chu Chus running about. I leave my sword unsheathed in case we run into one of the creatures. Ledd and I then set out, searching for anything and everything. Due to treasure being harder and harder to find of late, he's even willing to accept amber relics.

We wander for hours, in no real hurry, trying to cover the vast grounds of the fiery province. We hadn't found much. I had decided to check the Temple, Ledd continuing to search outside. I made my way until I finally come across the chamber where I had fought Ghirahim's Pyroclastic Fiend, Scaldera. That had not been a fun fight. I reluctantly recall the lengthy period of time in which I struggled to figure out how to kill the creature. I glance up at the ornate dragon above me, where Ghirahim had made his second appearance. And reeled back in shock. The Demo Lord was once again perched atop the statue. He was sitting with one leg propped up, the other dangling over the edge. His head was propped on his hand and he was gazing away from me. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. Nor could I stop the memory of our encounter here from flooding into my mind. A chill crept down my spine as I wondered if he had a similar plot up his sleeve. He hadn't moved since I entered. Usually his hearing was impeccable, and he picked up the faintest sound. I glanced around the chamber, not finding any convenient place to go. Instead, I spotted a crack in the wall, almost parallel to Ghirahim's position, and attempted to catch my clawshot on it. It stuck and I shot up toward it, drawing Ghirahim's attention finally.

 _Ghirahim's POV_

I turned around a sudden sound of metal clicking against rock directly behind me. When I saw what had caused the noise, my eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up. It had been a year since I had seen the sky child, since he had defeated my master. Since then, I hadn't heard much out of Demise, just an ever present pressure at the back of my head. He was too weak to speak with me, or use his magic to control me, but he maintained the strength to keep up a constant reminder that he was there. I knew not to defy any previous commands he had laid out, as I knew that when his strength returns, I would be severely punished. So instead of following my instinct and joyously greeting the boy, telling him everything, I kept on as though the two of us were still fighting during his journey.

"You're still following me, sky child? Even after defeating my master, you still refuse to let me be?" I spat.

"Actually, I was searching for treasure with Ledd and found you here instead." The boy chuckled, seemingly at his unintentional rhyme.  
I rolled my eyes. "I detest rhyming. It's the lowliest art form and shows lack of motivation used whimsically. Really sky child, I would expect better from you."

"Must you judge me for everything? Loosen up, life goes on. Speaking of, how are you still here? I thought you'd died when I defeated Demise."  
I scoffed. He truly thinks it was that easy. Not even close. "Yes, well, for one reason or another, I'm still here. I can't say I much like it. I've nothing to do here now that Demise is gone."

"You certainly aren't very creative then." I retorted.

"Oh? And what is it you do, sky child, now that your little quest is over?"

He went silent for a moment. I wondered if he really had nothing to do without my interference in his life. I couldn't stop the smirk that flitted onto my face at the idea that I had made his life interesting. Although, I really can't imagine what he could have done that was more exciting anyhow. Perhaps more relaxing, but certainly not very interesting.

I waited patiently as he thought over my question, searching for a response. After a few moments more I sighed, seeing no answer to be provided.

"Just as I thought. I brought purpose to your pathetic life when I stole the spirit maiden from you. Has she yet acknowledged your feelings for her? You did, after all, run all over the surface to save her." I stated.

He averted his gaze now, seeming frustrated.

"I hadn't thought so. Poor sky child. No purpose, nor a lover to keep you busy. Shame." Though on the outside I seemed calm and arrogant, but inside, I was nearly screaming with joy at the news that the spirit maiden had not stolen the boy from me in the time I'd been gone.

Link turned back to me, a look of fury on his face. "Who are you to talk? You don't do anything now that you haven't got your precious master. Sitting here sulking. You seem to be the pathetic one here."

I growled at his remark before regaining my composure. I smirked at him condescendingly. "Do I hear denial? Can't admit that I'm right? I pity you. So endlessly stubborn and full of hope when it's obvious that you've nothing to look forward to? Really, I think that you should just give up."  
"I can't just give up! I have other people to think of. You couldn't understand that. You wouldn't last a day in my world, Mr. High and Mighty." He retorted.

"You act as though you have it so hard. You haven't a clue what I've gone through. You wouldn't last a day in my world."

"That sounds like a challenge." The boy growled.

"Bring it on, boy!"

Suddenly, the earth began shaking, forcing me to my knees, and for Link to cling more tightly to his fragile perch. A bright light flashed and a dizzy, sick feeling overtook me. Finally, the light stopped, and my head cleared, along with my vision. I blinked and nearly released my hold on the crack in the wall. I was staring at myself. I, or rather, Link, looked down at himself and almost fell off of the dragon statue. He stretched out his hand and gazed, open mouthed at my gloved hands. The realization that we had been transferred into the other's body seemed to strike him hard. He glanced up to meet my gaze.

"How do I get down?" I cried, feeling as though I would fall at any moment.

"I could ask you the same question," He said.

I snarled back him, causing him to shake his head disapprovingly.

"You are very immature, you know. There is a sailcloth in the pouch at my right hip. Take it out and float down. Then you tell me how to get down."

I did as I was told, removing the fabric from his pouch. I tried to carefully place the other end into my left hand, but the device that the boy had used did not have an excellent grip. My hand slipped and I thought for sure that this would be the last of me. I shrieked as I began falling before I realized that I had indeed gotten a grasp on the other side of the cloth. I breathed a sigh of relief as I safely hit the ground. I glanced up now to see the sky child laughing hysterically. I glared at him and turned to leave, pulling my own practical joke.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" He yelled.

"And why not?" I demanded, turning back to smirk at him.

"Because I'll die! And then you'll be trapped in my body!"

I rolled my eyes. Frankly, I'm not sure just how terrible that would be. But I did not want the boy to die, so he had the one point. "Visualize the floor and snap your fingers. You ought to be capable of teleportation."

He closed his eyes, seeming to follow my instructions. I watched as his body disappeared, an array of colored diamonds left in his wake. He reappeared on the ground before me, in a heap. He was breathing heavily. I gazed down at him, wondering. Should I praise him for accomplishing the spell, or be disappointed with how much it took out of him. The act of teleporting was quite simple, after all. I decided merely to act as I would if I still hated the boy.

"You aren't deserving of my body." I stated.

Link stood up and flicked his tongue at me. I reeled back, narrowing my eyes at him. He ignored this; too busy playing with his new, abnormally long tongue. He observed just how long it was, measuring it in comparison to his face. I watched his eyes light up suddenly and he flicked his tongue out to lick his elbow, immediately falling into hysterical laughter at this discovery. I chuckled inwardly at his adorable childishness.  
I folded my arms, though, and asked, "Are you quite finished playing with my tongue? I'd like very much to find the answer to getting my body back."

Link flicked his tongue at me a final time and grinned. "Again, loosen up. We'll figure it out. I don't think it's as simple as it seems."

"There must be some spell in my library to reverse this. We should go back to my mansion."

"What about my other responsibilities?" Link protested.

"They'll have to wait. Much like my task of reviving Demise. I doubt that anyone will even notice that you are gone. Before you're little journey to save the Goddess, you were nothing, were you not?" I asked him, genuinely curious to the role he played back at his home.

I glanced back at the boy, he'd gasped at my mention of Demise, and I imagined he was feeling my master's wrath a little more strongly than usual. I made a sound of mocking as I looked down at his pained form.

"It's not as easy to be me as you had originally thought, is it sky child?"

"What was that?" He asked.

"Master. You may have trapped him one again, but only temporarily. He'll regain strength once again in time. Perhaps next time you will think before you speak."

He made a face at me.

"Come now, sky child. We should get going. My mansion is located in Faron Woods, and it would be wise to leave now to save time."  
"Let's take my Loftwing. He'll get us back there in a few minutes."

I turned back to him, not at all okay with this decision. "To think that I'd get onto one of those birds is absurd. I'd much rather walk."  
He snorted. "What, are you afraid of heights, oh powerful Demon Lord?"

I was about to snap at him, but I was interrupted as we walked outside by one of those Mogma creatures. He looked at me excitedly. "Find any treasure, Link?" He asked, unaware of the situation that Link and I were caught up in. He turned to Link.

"Who's this?"

"I'm a friend of Link's." Link spoke up, preventing me from saying anything.

The Mogma nodded and turned back to me, waiting for an answer about the treasure. Link suddenly pulled something out of his pouch at my waist, startling me somewhat by the sudden movement. He handed it to me, gesturing towards the Mogma with his eyes.

"What about this?" He asked.

I handed it over, having no real interest in the item to look at it beforehand. The Mogma examined it and grinned widely.

"This sure is fancy, thanks Link!"

I nodded, going along with it. "You're welcome. We really should be going now, Ghirahim and I have other responsibilities to attend to."

"Okay, see ya later." The Mogma burrowed beneath the ground.

I began walking again, Link following after me. We walked for some time before the boy suddenly yanked me to the side, having activated an ancient bird statue, sending us flying into the air. A panic swept over me at being airborne, and I was barely able to register Link's order to take hold of his sail cloth. Afraid of falling, I clung desperately to Link, my legs wrapped around his waist and my free hand clutching the fabric of my jumpsuit.

"Whistle once we're above the clouds!" Link ordered, pausing for a moment before shouting, "Now!"

I tried, the sound coming out shaky, but audible. Despite that, a red Loftwing came speeding towards us, catching us. Now safely on the bird, Link shifted, carefully pushing me behind him without causing either of us to fall. I sill kept my arms clasped tightly around the boy, not trusting this large bird to keep us from falling. Not that holding on to Link would do any good if we did fall, but it provided enough comfort for me to continue breathing properly. Link guided us to Faron and I helped him to find my mansion.

"Sorry to tell you this, but we're going to have to jump." Link told me.

I hurriedly pulled out the sailcloth, despite being none too happy at this situation. Link took hold of the other end and we managed to drift to the ground quite easily. Even still, it took me a moment or two to release my hold on the sky child. Once my strength returned, I released the boy and strode toward my mansion as though nothing had happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link observing the area around my mansion, taking note of any potential threats. Smart boy.

"Be sure to keep any of my underlings from harming me, got it, hero boy? They tend not to take kindly to anyone but myself." I said, sending a stern look his way.

He nodded, glaring towards each monster we passed; effectively preventing them from drawing too near. This allowed us to reach the mansion, where we would not meet so many monsters. Just an obnoxious group of Bokoblins. They swarmed Link the moment he stepped through the door, ignoring me completely. A look of utter disgust came over the boy's face, and he glanced toward me in a silent plea for help. I unsheathed his sword and quickly dispatched the creatures, annoyed with them myself. Link gave me an odd look.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, perplexed.

"They are aggravating." I said simply.

"So? Aren't they part of your army?"

Now I returned his look of surprise. "They're quite easily replaced." I assured him. "Though I haven't the slightest idea why the wellbeing of my army would be of concern to you."

He shrugged, seeming lost in his own thoughts at this point. I ignored this fact and continued walking, leading the way to my library. As we walked, the boy's eyes roved his surroundings, taking in the stunning architecture. Demise had created my home to look no less than awe inspiring. It held black and white marble floors, beautiful white walls, carved with the most elaborate patterns, many of which included diamonds. He marveled at the various exotic plants that would pop up from time to time. He glanced past massive ebony doors into the many rooms that littered the mansion. Each room held something a little different, and to explain them all in detail would take far too long. With each passing moment, he looked more and more fascinated and I couldn't help but chuckle some. He glanced at me now, surprising me with a question.

"Who built this place? Surely not you . . ."

I tossed a slightly offended look over my shoulder. "And why do you assume that I was not the one to build it?" I asked. Not that I had been the one to construct the building, but still, I wondered what made him think that I hadn't.

"Well, you just don't seem the type to be fond of physical labor, is all. I mean, it does look like you would have built it, but . . ." He trailed off slowly.

Ignoring his question for the moment, I move to one of my own, suddenly curious as to why he appears so comfortable in the home of his enemy. "You are a strange warrior, boy. Casually chatting with an enemy like this."

"As if either of us would dare make a move in this condition. And I can clearly remember you doing just that during our previous encounters." He paused for a moment, shuddering at his thoughts.

I smirked, imagining what he may be recalling about said encounters. I had done numerous unnerving things to the boy, and it almost pleased me to see how they had impacted him. At the same time, I was bothered that he was so disturbed by me. I did, after all, wish to grow closer to the boy somehow in this time that we would spend together. I hadn't seen him in a long year, and his change in behavior gives me slight hope that I may be able to change his view on me.

My thoughts were interrupted as the boy gagged; turning his head to the side to expel whatever bad taste had come to his mouth. I bristled momentarily, shocked at his atrocious manners.

"What in Goddesses' name are you doing?" I demanded.

He merely looked up and asked a question of his own. "Do you ever think of the times we fought?"

Thrown by this, I decided to answer honestly. Or at least mostly honest. "Occasionally, I suppose." I glanced at him now. "You never did tell me just how you defeated me all those times."

"I'm the Goddess' chosen hero." He said, shrugging nonchalantly with a smirk plastered across his face.

I took a glance at the boy's slim body. His physique had little to do with my defeat, I would say. Although I myself was a thin man, I was built rather impressively if one cared to pay attention. No, his strength lay in the soul and his ability to learn quickly. Link sighed behind me.  
"You of all people should know that the physical aspect isn't everything," He said, reading my mind.

"Of course not. Physical attacks are the bare minimum in a violent situation. Even still, I cannot fathom how you could stand against my expert magic, even with that infernal sword," I muttered.

"I learn quickly," He stated.

 _Link's POV_

We finally reached a set of large double doors that opened to Ghirahim's library. He smiled fondly at he walls of books. I wondered how often he stayed in this room in opposition to the rest of the house. I watched as he walked to a bookshelf and began the search for a book that may hold the answer to our predicament. I walked up to one of the shelves, curious to find what kind of books the demon kept. I passed by dozens of spell and history books, and I began to wonder if there was anything that Ghirahim didn't have here. I did this as Ghirahim worked for nearly half an hour before hearing him growl in frustration.

"It could take hours to find the right spell! If I were in my own body, magic could find it in seconds!" He ranted, muttering some at my ignorance to the world of magic. Not that I could help it, but he seemed to be in a mood.

"Ghirahim, you do realize that I'm standing right here? With the demonic capability of magic?"

He shot an agitated look in his direction. "That's likely to take longer than finding the book myself. I was honestly surprised at your success with teleportation . . ." He grumbled, continuing in my search for the proper book. I sighed, deciding look around the rest of the room. There wasn't much to look at here. The rows of bookcases took up nearly the entire room, leaving space only for several armchairs and tables, many of which held books themselves, either from a time that Ghirahim had read from them and neglected to put them back, or merely from lack of space elsewhere. What space remained on the walls between bookshelves was occupied by huge windows, which were the light source for the huge room. I approached the one window that held a comfortable looking nook, topped with plush red cushions. I sat down, making myself comfortable, leaning up against the red cushion to watch the demon lord work. It was strange to see my body across the room from me. I glanced down at myself, still feeling weird about living in the demon lord's body. Our difference in height was so strange, and I could only bear looking through his veil of long white hair for so long. It was a lot colder. The thin fabric of Ghirahim's jumpsuit, not to mention the diamond cutouts, left little protection against the wind. I also felt very exposed. My own clothing was so think, almost none of my skin was visible. Whereas the demon lord seemed to flaunt every inch of his body, the close fitting fabric leaving little to the imagination. I blushed at this thought, embarrassed. Trying to take my mind off of reality, I found myself tracing the pale gray skin of my stomach in boredom, and was surprised when the small designs caused me to squeak in discomfort. I hadn't thought Ghirahim to be ticklish. The demon lord had glanced over at the noise.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," I stated.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Ticklish?"

"Yeah, watch." I traced my fingers lightly across my stomach again, receiving the same effect.

"Hm. I hadn't known that to be possible either." He came to sit down, looking somewhat tired. He'd been searching for an hour now. He leaned into the cushions, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"You know, sky child, I don't know how long I can stand this form. You humans are so weak and small. I feel hindered," He complained.  
"It's no walk in the park to be stuck in your body either. It's awkward. I can't see through your bangs, you're too tall, and not only are your clothes immodest, but I'm freezing most of the time."

Ghirahim started laughing loudly. I gave him an odd look, waiting for him to calm down. I'd never heard him laugh like this. He's only ever had that psycho-sadistic laugh. To hear him laugh with something resembling real amusement was shocking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"You are so innocent, sky child. You're not even in your own body, it shouldn't matter." He chuckled again. "Honestly, though, I feel confined in your clothing. There's so much of it." He picked at my sleeves in disapproval. He glanced up at me curiously.

"You've never been with someone, have you?" He asked.

My cheeks lit on fire and I averted my gaze. I heard him shift in his seat and he was soon hovering over my body. I gasped and sat up, pulling away from him as much as space would allow. He leaned in close to my face.

"Am I making you nervous?" He said, his warm breath brushing against my face. I swallowed hard, feeling increasingly nervous. I'd never been in such a situation, especially coming from an enemy.

"It's rather amusing, Link, that you would be more afraid of receiving affection than of fighting for your very life. I wish I'd known this earlier . . ."

My eyes went wide with shock and disgust. "You would use affections against me? But we're enemies! And . . . I'm a boy!"

Ghirahim returned to his spot in the nook, picking at his fingernails absently. "You seem to think that's a problem."

I blanched. Ghirahim was smirking at me, his eyes alight with amusement.

"You are so easily toyed with. This is far more entertaining than using weapons against you. Satisfying to know that you have a weakness." Ghirahim yawned, glancing out the window. The sun was setting over the mountains. I was also getting tired, a yawn of my own was set off by Ghirahim. He was watching me, seemingly out of boredom, but after our previous conversation, I felt exposed. I brought my knees to my chest, at least covering my torso. Ghirahim chuckled softly. He seemed too tired to make his usual remark. I watched as his breathing slowed and evened out. His body relaxed and I could tell that he had fallen asleep. I admired this fleeting moment of peace between us before falling asleep myself.


	10. TWMS 2

_Link's POV_

I woke up the next morning with a blanket over my body and Ghirahim absent from the room. My white hair was a messy jumble, so I ran my hand through it, pushing it out of my face and removing some of the tangles. I was still too tired to get up, so I remained in the nook, thoughts of the previous day flooding my mind. I wish I understood what was going on. Why I was in the predicament I was in.

As I was pondering these things, Ghirahim entered the room. His hair was damp and he was holding a tray of food. He had also changed out of my original clothes, now wearing an oversized robe. It was almost comical how the outfit swallowed my small frame. He walked over, having to kick the excess fabric out of the way every few seconds, causing him to move almost like a kikwi. I giggled, but cut it off abruptly at the sound of Ghirahim's low voice.

The demon was watching me silently. "Shocked that such an innocent noise can come from such a being as myself?" He asked.

I nodded a little, my eyes now drawn to the food on the plate.

"I thought you might be hungry," He continued. "You may also take a shower if you'd like."

I grimaced at the realization that I would eventually have to use the bathroom. I was hardly in a good situation and I felt uncomfortable. Ghirahim, supposedly reading my mind, rolled his eyes, offering a light smile.

"I'm sorry to inform you, sky child, but you cannot avoid the bathroom forever."

"I know . . ." I grumbled.

I reached for the tray of food, deciding to postpone the inevitable. I took a bite out of one of the fruits. It was sweet and quite delicious. I ate it slowly, staring into space and just enjoying a lack of everything. Ghirahim had gone back to searching his vast book collection. I eventually finished eating and rose to my feet.

"Ghirahim?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

He turned and strode to the door, beckoning me to follow. I did and we made it to a door in one of the many long hallways. I didn't know how he could navigate this place so easily.

"Everything you'll need is in here; my wardrobe is in the adjoining room." He explained. "I will be in the library."

He began walking back, and I opened the door. It was elaborate, just like the rest of the house. White marble spanned the floor, the walls were painted white, and there were two towel racks with one bright red and one yellow towel hung over each. There was a clothes hamper in one corner of the room.

Reluctantly, I shed my clothes and dropped them into the basket. I walked over to the huge bathtub, turned on the warm water, and stepped inside. It felt nice, washing the stress from my body. I sighed, sinking into the water and staying longer than I had originally intended. Eventually, though, I had to get out. I wrapped a red towel around my waist and went through the connecting door. I stepped into Ghirahim's bedroom and nearly tripped over my own feet when I saw the demon lord standing in front of his nightstand, sifting through books. He glanced up at me.

"The closet is right there." He tossed his head toward the door.

"Um, are you just going to stay here?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"You can close yourself into the closet. You haven't got anything that I haven't already seen." He stated, still searching his room.

"Doesn't matter," I grumbled, closing the closet door behind me. I found and put on all the clothing I would need, even adding one of Ghirahim's capes this time. When I went back into the bedroom, Ghirahim was sitting with one leg tossed over the other, a book perched atop it, and he was reading intently.

"Have you found the spell?"

"I believe so . . ." He gave me an irritated look. "Now the truly difficult part will be to teach you to utilize my magic . . . This is a rather intricate spell for a novice . . . Training you will be long and tedious. Are you willing?"

"Do I really have another choice?"

"Not much of one."

I sighed. "When do we start?"

"I was thinking now. Let's walk into the woods to do this. I don't want any damage done to my home."

I made a face at him, but followed anyway. We made our way over to the clearing in front of Lake Floria. It was a beautiful place and had lots of room for anything we would be doing. I looked around and smiled. I truly loved this place. It held no bad memories, unlike much of the rest of the surface.

"Okay," Ghirahim said. "You've accomplished teleportation before, so why not begin there."

I nodded and focused on the furthest slab of land in the lake, at the entrance of the waterfall. I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers. Nothing. I did it again. And again. I growled in frustration. Why wasn't it working? It worked great the first time. Ghirahim was watching my repeated attempts with arms folded.

"You need to calm down, Link. Magic requires your full attention. You cannot be frustrated."

"You were frustrated when we were fighting and yet you were fully capable of teleporting, healing yourself, and conjuring those wretched swords." I retorted.

"Yes, but I have studies magic for my entire existence, and have gained near mastery of it. You, though, are an amateur. Even simple tasks will prove troubling to you. Now concentrate."

"Now concentrate," I mimicked disgustedly. I returned my focus to the rock. I blocked out everything else. The sound of the waterfall, Ghirahim's watchful gaze, everything. Just that one spot. I snapped my fingers and again felt that odd sensation that accompanied teleportation. Finally! I thought gleefully.

When the teleportation ended, I found myself being dropped roughly five feet away from my intended location, and into the water. I cried out in shock, in turn managing to inhale the water. I came up sputtering and swam for one of the small islands. I climbed up onto it and worked on catching my breath. Ghirahim was watching me with a bemused look.

"That was a good attempt. I take it, though, that you had not intended to land in the water?"

"Smart . . . Alec . . ." I said between breaths. Once I could again breathe, I stood with my hands on my hips. I could do it this time. I glanced toward Ghirahim. He was sitting with eyes trained patiently on me.

"Why don't you try a spell to dry yourself off? This is also quite simple, much like teleportation. Just visualize your clothing as dry."

I closed my eyes and tried to do as he said. After about ten minutes, I felt my body heating up. The heat slowly moved up until it hit my shoulders. I opened my eyes and found that I had accomplished the spell. I look at Ghirahim triumphantly.

"What next?" I said confidently.

"You're looking cocky. Shall we try a spell for old times?" He unsheathed my sword. "Why don't you conjure up my 'wretched' sword?" He smirked.

I sighed and gave an annoyed expression. "How do you do this one?"

"Just like before. Only . . . Perhaps this time imagine it appearing about ten feet away from the both of us, just to be safe. Come here first, I don't want my sword at the bottom of a lake." He paused for a moment.

"You aren't too tired, sky child?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Not too much, no. I think I can do it."

"Always the unbreakable spirit. Alright, come on over. And _please_ do not run either of us through with that sword."

"Don't tempt me." I smirked.

I leapt across the rocks and landed in front of Ghirahim. He backed up as far as he could, leaning against the mountain to watch me. I ignored him and looked at the space in front of my feet, imagining the black rapier appearing there. The hilt started flickering in the space, and I focused harder now, encouraged, but it exploded into tiny black diamonds before I could make further progress.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Ghirahim said nothing, surprisingly, only watched. I was starting to form a headache. I held my fingers to my temples and tried again. The sleek black sword slowly started materialized, not flickering this time. It went up, revealing the blade, and finally closed off at the tip. I grinned and picked it up. It felt good in my hand, light and maneuverable. I slashed it through the air, stabbing, slicing, and thrusting.

"Okay, I'm ready." A sudden light-headedness struck me now, before I could even begin to spar with Ghirahim. I dropped to my knees slowly. "Maybe not . . ." The demon walked over to me, a look of concern adorning his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." I groaned.

He frowned for a moment before a look of realization came over him. He reached into my adventure pouch and dug out a red potion.

"Do you think this would help?" He asked.

"Maybe . . ." I panted, lifting my head slightly to look at the demon lord.

"Can you drink it on your own, or do you need my assistance?" He asked, giving a slightly agitated look.

I took the bottle and downed its contents. The heat of its healing properties rushed through my body, making me feel much stronger. I stayed on the ground a few moments longer, even after the heat wore off. Once I felt sure of myself, I got to my feet. I picked up the sword again and pointed it at Ghirahim.

"Now I'm ready. That is, if you still want to fight." I said.

Ghirahim hefted my sword. "Always."

I struck at him swiftly, but he had anticipated my move, much like our previous fights. I would have to be creative. We both knew our own strengths and weaknesses, so an advantage comes from there, but we would also have to grow accustomed to the use of our new bodies. Ghirahim slashed towards me, ripping a small gash in my clothing.

"Try to block me, use your magic. Imagine your fingers being as tough as armor. I'll avoid cutting any fingers off if you fail." He glanced around at this, trading my sword for a stick. I gave him an odd look.

He smirked and slapped me with the stick.

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded.

"I'm not just playing around, Link. This exercise has a purpose. Learn to focus under pressure." He struck me again. I snarled at him, and held out two fingers, trying to achieve the defense that Ghirahim had used in our previous clashes. He grinned and began mercilessly bombarding me with blows. I focused harder, furrowing my brows. He made to strike my left hip, and I quickly moved my hand to stop him. To my surprise, I now held the stick between two glowing fingers. Ghirahim grinned up at me.

"Great! You're making progress. Perhaps we can be within our own bodies before month's end. Now, conjure daggers and aim for the mountain side. While I attack you."

He proceeded in walking behind me and hitting me with the stick. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, I looked at the wall, picturing the black daggers embedded there. I waited for what seemed to be nothing to happen. I was on the verge of giving up, when one solitary dagger winked into existence. I looked at it in wonder. Then, feeling comfortable in my abilities, I flicked my wrist forward and watched the dagger speed forward and lodge itself into the dirt. Shortly after, it fell apart into tiny black diamond shards and disappeared.

"Yes, I did it!" I rounded on Ghirahim. "Now stop hitting me!" I snatched the stick from him and threw it into the lake. He looked at me with an exasperated expression.

"I was going to keep using that to train you. Would you prefer I use the sword?" He asked.

"No. Why do we have to have weapons? Just tell me what to do so I can do it!"

"I'm trying to teach you to concentrate. The spell that we'll be using requires utmost focus. If you can perform even simple magic with distractions, you'll be halfway to the level of concentration needed for the body swap. Let me help you."

"I don't want you hitting me with things!"

A mischievous look lighted in Ghirahim's eyes at my words. He stepped up close to me now, almost so he was touching me. Alright. You don't want me to hit you? I have a better idea. How's this?" He slipped an arm behind me, around my back. He quickly pulled me in, slipped onto the tips of his toes, and crushed his lips to mine. A thousand alarms went off through my body. I frantically tried pushing him off of me, but he only held tighter, his strength matching mine.

"Focus. You have to get yourself out." Ghirahim whispered against my lips.

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't focus at all. I'd never received such affections from anyone and I certainly hadn't expected my first time to come about like this. From an enemy, and a man, no less. And to top it off? In the wrong body. Ghirahim wasn't giving up, either. He slid his foot behind my legs and knocked me off of my feet. He lowered us both to the ground, his body now pressed against mine, his breath hot on my face.

"Come on, Link. Use your magic. Get away." Ghirahim taunted, touching his nose to mine as he gazed into my eyes expectantly.

"I can't! How can you be okay with this? How can i you /i focus?!"

"Easily. I don't see the problem. Just teleport away. Simple."

I was getting angry. I wouldn't tolerate for Ghirahim to use me like this. I snapped my fingers and teleported. When the magic stopped, I opened my eyes to my room on Skyloft. I sighed in relief and dropped onto my bed. I could go back to the mansion tomorrow. But tonight, I needed my space.

 _Ghirahim's POV_

Link disappeared from under me and I slammed into the ground, much to my discomfort. I ought to have planned that out better . . . I sat up now, my fingers lighting upon my lips, a soft smile already having come to them. I giggled like a school boy with a crush at the idea that I had just kissed Link. I was sure that my cheeks were as pink as they could possibly get, and that my mouth was stretched as wide as it would go with a grin. Despite the fact that the sky child had been unwilling to receive my affections, and that he had teleported away at the first opportunity, I still could not keep myself from feeling as I did. I wasn't sure how he would react upon his return, though . . . In fact, I hadn't even the slightest clue as to where he had gone. I stuck out my tongue in distaste. I suppose I would be kept waiting, then. Until then, I would take a well-deserved nap.


	11. TWMS 3

I awoke the next morning feeling somewhat better. I had a nice night of sleep, but my body was sore from Ghirahim's 'training.' Not to mention he was no attacking me mentally. I shuddered from the memory. And I've to go back today. Before that, though, I wondered if I could make it to the bazaar to buy a spare heart potion, without being seen by Groose or Zelda. It was unlikely, yes, as the two now lived in Hyrule on the surface, but even still, there was always the possibility that they had come to visit. I figured it worth the risk, but decided to try for a more subtle approach. I walked to the wardrobe on one side of my room and opened it, revealing an empty bottle, and just the disguise I needed, an oversized cloak. I had never worn it before, other than on particularly cold or rainy days, but today it would be of use. I slipped it over my head and exited my room. Where I was stopped by Pipit. He stopped his patrol and looked me up and down.

"Who are you? Is Link in there?"

"Um, no, I'm a friend . . . Ghira. He and I are working on a project on the surface. He sent me for a healing potion." I held up the bottle.

"Is something wrong with him?" Pipit asked, concern falling over his features.

"No, he just doesn't want to risk it with the monsters around."

"Oh, okay. That does sound like Link. Anyway, you live on the surface? I haven't seen you around Skyloft."

"Yes, Link and I met sometime back in Faron Woods." I explained.

Pipit nodded. "I'll walk you to the bazaar."

"Okay . . ." I groaned internally. I had wanted to avoid as many people as possible. Luckily, we didn't walk far, as Pipit pointed out the colorful building as it came into view.

"There it is, can't miss it. Tell Link I said hello and to come back soon!"

"I will, thank you." I walked away and quickly entered the bazaar. I walked over to Love's counter and bought a heart potion. Luckily, no one in the bazaar asked about my identity. They just wanted to sell me things. Now that I had my supplies, I stuck the potion in my pocket and imagined myself at Ghirahim's mansion.

I sighed, exasperated. "Any day now . . ." I repeatedly snapped still picturing the mansion. Finally, I made it there, finding myself in the library. Oddly enough, it seemed that I was always teleporting to familiar places, more so than a general place which I envision when I first decide to teleport. But, putting that aside, I needed to find Ghirahim. I decided to look in his room. If I could find it . . . Never mind, I'm teleporting. I snapped my fingers and was in his room on the first try. As I had suspected, Ghirahim was here. He was fast asleep on the huge bed, entangled in the red blankets. His mouth was hanging open slightly; any semblance of his previous composure was gone. I giggled somewhat and went to sit on the bed to wait for him to awaken. He stirred at the addition of my weight to the bed, but remained asleep.

"Sky child . . ." He said softly. I looked at him, thinking he was addressing me. But no, he seemed to be talking in his sleep.

I groaned. "Do I even want to know what he's dreaming about . . ."

My eyes ran around the room for lack of something better to do. I wasn't surprised to see a full length mirror next to the door of his closet. There were various patterns of red, black, and yellow diamonds adorning the light gray walls. A dark wood dresser was against the wall next to the bed. An elaborate chandelier hung just past the foot of the bed, allowing space for the overhead part of the bed. A white lounge chair stood at the front of the room. Plain white carpet covered the floor.

My observations were cut short when Ghirahim released a surprised sound and fell off of the bed. I peeked over the edge at his jumbled form.

"Ow . . . You know, sky child, that it is very rude to invade the room of a sleeping person." He complained. "Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"Well, had you not given me reason to leave so quickly yesterday, I wouldn't have to invade. And I got it from my room."

"Well excuse me for trying to help you. I wasn't aware that you would be so sensitive to a little kiss." He sat up and adjusted his clothing, my white undershirt and tan pants.

"You knew that I hadn't kissed anyone before! And you know I like Zelda! I don't know what went through your head saying that that was a good idea!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I regret to inform you of this, Link, but if nothing has happened between yourself and the little goddess yet, nothing will. You risked your neck for the girl and she's still too naïve or unwilling to accept your affections. Give up while you're ahead!"

His words cut into me, each one digging deeper than the last. This was a new low, even for Ghirahim. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, but I refused to cry.  
"Who are you to say that?" My voice sounded constricted, but I pressed forward. "You don't know me, and you don't know Zelda. I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow me." I got up and went to leave, Ghirahim had dipped his head and sat silently as I did.

-

I ended up going to Lake Floria to practice my magic. I wanted to prove to Ghirahim that I was better than he thought I was. It wasn't hard for me to conjure a few daggers and launch them to the wall. In fact, I was growing so efficient, that the projectiles began appearing non-stop, one after the other. They struck the walls with a thud, occasionally clanging against another dagger. I was so angry with Ghirahim that I didn't notice the consequences of the magic on my body as they happened. By the time I realized it, I was already blacking out.

-

 _Ghirahim's POV  
_  
I sat there on the floor, worrying over what I had said to Link. Perhaps this time I really had gone too far. But the boy was so naïve! His reactions, though not piercing my exterior image, truly did crush me. He may not realize it now, or maybe ever, but what I do, I do not for such shallow reasons as just to have my body back. No, if that were the case, I would merely beat the magic out of him. He's too blind to see that I care for him. I have for some time, and had Demise not been controlling my every move, had he listened to my requests, I would have told the boy already. But then, if it weren't for Demise, I would not have come to exist. Link would never have journeyed to the surface. Maybe it would have been better that way. Is it truly better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all? Something leads me to believe otherwise.

I grimaced at a pain in my chest. Did I miss the boy that much? The pain intensified a flare of urgency.

"Link!" I shot up from the floor and ran. Link was in danger, I could sense it. Despite logic telling me that he would be somewhere in the forest inhabited by monsters, I found myself running to Lake Floria. I ran around the mountain and saw Link collapsed on the ground. I cursed under my breath and ran over, already reprimanding myself for not grabbing his adventure pouch. That is, until I saw a potion shaped bulge in his cloak pocket. I drew it out and put it to his lips. After a few seconds, he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Ghirahim?" He looked shocked. "How did you know I was here? And what made you decide to look for me?" He asked.

"I had a feeling that you were in trouble. My intuition is rarely wrong." I explained.

"Oh. Well, thank you, I guess."

"What were you doing?" I questioned.

"Practicing magic. I was doing really well, I made lots of daggers."

I looked to the mountain. Sure enough, the marks of the weapons were carved into the dirt. I looked back to Link. "That's . . . great. Remind me not to upset you again. For both your wellbeing and my own. "

Link glared at me. "I don't imagine my love for Zelda is much different from your quest of saving your master. You still did it, despite his view of you being a mere weapon. It's the same for me. Some hope tells me to believe that I can make her love me."

Now it was my turn to be hurt. "Do you understand _nothing?_ I don't love Demise." Link flinched at the name. "I did it because he made me. He doesn't have a strong grip on your soul, you feel almost none of the pain that he has caused me. I had to do it. Some things are stronger than love."

This last sentence confused Link. "But Demise can't stop me from loving Zelda." He said, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Ugh! Imbecile! I was referring to myself! Has it never occurred to you that perhaps I have feelings too? Perhaps there is more to me than what meets the eye? I love _you_ , Link. Not Demise, nor anyone else. But of course you'd never think of that. I'm a demon, I'm evil and so much other nonsense. That is not me." I sighed in frustration. "What I want isn't important, though, is it? You love Zelda, and it only seems right that you can make her love you, doesn't it? It's wrong for me to even try! I understand." I shouted at him, feeling the relief of confessing to him, and yet the frustration of knowing that it was for not. I noted that my jaw was clenched tight, mouth forming a grimace that showed my sharp incisors, which dug into my bottom lip, causing it to bleed. My hands were balled into tight fists at my sides, and I was nearly shaking with anger. I could barely bring myself to look at Link, who was dumbfounded. I shook my head and turned away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I want to be alone. Don't do anything stupid."


	12. TWMS 4

I watched Ghirahim leave, unable to move. My mind raced at his anger fueled confession. He loved me. So . . . He hadn't done all these things to be cruel, but to convince me to give him a chance? Still, he was trying to cut down the idea of Zelda falling for me when he loved someone equally impossible to persuade. I needed to talk to Zelda, to find out once and for all if my efforts were in vain. But with Ghirahim in such a mood, I'll be unable to get us into our own bodies . . . How can I fix this?

I made my way back to the mansion slowly, wanting both to give Ghirahim his space, but to soon make amends as well. I finally got there and opened the door reluctantly. I still didn't know what I was going to do. Mustering my strength, I went into Ghirahim's room. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his back to me.

"I thought that I told you to let me alone." He said, not turning.

"I thought that I would come to apologize." I tried.

He looked at me now. He said nothing, simply met my gaze.

"Um, I'm sorry . . ." I said.

"Yes, I heard you the first time. I suppose it would be childish of me to withhold my forgiveness, so I forgive you." He sighed. "I owe you an apology as well, Link. I was being selfish."

"And I was ignorant. I didn't even pause to see your side of things. I forgive you as well. Friends?" I asked hopefully.

Ghirahim chuckled. "It's a start. Hm, I haven't eaten today, would you like me to make something?"

"I could eat."

He got up and we went to the kitchen. Ghirahim set to work on preparing food, so I sat down at the long table and waited for his return. He came out awhile later, holding a plate of fruit filled crepes. He sat down next to me and picked one up, biting off a piece. I followed his example, finding the fruity dessert to be delicious.

"I didn't tell you last time you cooked for me how great your food is, did I?" I asked.

"No I don't believe you did. I'm glad you like it, sky child."

"Why do you call me that? It would almost be like me calling you surface demon." I told him.

He stuck his tongue out at my words. "That is very unpleasant sounding, isn't it? I'll stop." He said, taking another bite of his crepe.

"Thank you. So . . . How long have you had to deal with Demise anyway? It's had to have been awhile, right?"

"Yes, a few hundred years or so. Why?"

"Well, I just thought that I might get to know you now that we're on better terms. How your life is."

"Oh, alright . . . I suppose the first while wasn't bad. Demise was simply teaching me, preparing for the time when Hylia would lock him away. He knew she would. I was happy then. The surface was fascinating and Demise took me everywhere. And then he was locked away, and I trained myself."

He paused and sighed. "It was lonely . . . And finally, finally, I started chasing the spirit maiden. And you came. I had someone to talk to. Not on good terms, but at least I wasn't alone. To think all of that would bring us here. Amazing how the world works, isn't it, Link?"

I nodded. It was still hard to see the demon lord as anything but my old enemy, but I was still capable of empathy. I couldn't imagine being alone for decades. Any contact must have been incredible, even with an enemy. Come to think of it, there were times when I would grow lonely on my journey, as Fi hardly provided a sense of companionship. She was similar to a machine. Still, I can't say that I was lonely enough to welcome Ghirahim as a person of comfort, but it certainly made seeing Zelda even those brief times, all that much sweeter. I felt sorry for Ghira.

"Yeah . . . Funny how things work. I'm surprised as well. I thought that I had killed you, so ending up living together is just . . . strange. And that you're, um, in love with me . . . That was shocking to say the least. I'm still trying to figure out my view of you . . . I still feel as though you should be my enemy, but then I prefer to be on better terms. I guess getting to know you better may help."  
"And I would also like to learn of you, sky-" He broke off abruptly, looking somewhat embarrassed. "My apologies. I'll need to get used to that. But then, the question of what happens when we are in our own bodies remains. Demise will surely urge me to resurrect him. But such a task proves taxing and there will be no reward. I know how he views me. I deserve someone who truly cares for me, don't I, Link? Or is my nature really so despicable that it's impossible?" He sighed. "What is my purpose here? Nothing I have ever accomplished has been useful or appreciated. Perhaps I would be better off never having been created . . ."

Ghirahim held so many surprises. His vulnerability was almost saddening. The cocky, vain, and powerful demon lord was capable of feeling worthless, lonely, and weak. He had been speaking with his head to the side, hidden behind shaggy blonde hair. I bit my lip, deciding to take a risk. I reached out, using my index finger to tilt his head to look at me.

"Ghirahim, of course you deserve someone to care for you. And you are not worthless. I'm sure that people on Skyloft could find a use for you there. We'll figure it out. I won't let Demise hurt you again."

Ghirahim smiled weakly. "Thank you."

I smiled. "So, shall we get back to work?"

"I suppose that would be beneficial." He rose and I followed him to Lake Floria once again.


	13. TWMS 5

**_Author's Note: So sorry for the wait everyone! I had wanted to write this up to be released on Valentine's day but with work, school, and other such things I'm obviously very late. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story, we'll see if I can ever muster up the motivation to write more, but thanks to all of you who've read my work, I love all the supportive comments I've received! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story 3_**

"Very good, Link." Ghirahim praised me as I performed an overhead strike after teleporting and conjuring his slim blade. I looked up at him and grinned, panting slightly. I'd been doing much better today that I had in previous training sessions. And Ghirahim seemed more patient and willing to teach me. I grinned at the thought of my progress as I removed the sword from the ground.

"What's next?" I asked cheerfully.

"I suggest a break. You remember what happens when you overwork yourself?" Ghirahim went to sit on the edge of one of the rocks in the water. He swung his legs over the edge, kicking absent-mindedly. I went to sit with him, holding my legs up on the rock, away from the water. He lay back, resting his head on his arms.

"So, how is life on Skyloft, Link? The sky is the only place in this world that I have never been."

"It's nice up there. It's peaceful with fairly little danger. We have a bazaar for potions, upgrades, and various other tools, as well as Item storage, a fortune teller, and Pepper's soup. We have the knight's academy, I live. The sparring hall right next door. Various houses are scattered around. There are some natural attractions, like our lake and waterfall, and the cave over which it falls. I'd say that sums it up fairly well." I glanced over at him, waiting for a response.

The demon seemed satisfied with my description. A light smile rested on his lips. "I'd like to go there someday. Perhaps when our predicament is resolved. Providing, that is, that you still want me around." He gazed at me expectantly.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure there is an empty room at the academy, as many people are moving to Hyrule here on the surface."  
"I would like that." Ghirahim said, before falling silent, seemingly into his own little world. I began thinking of just what might happen if I brought Ghirahim to Skyloft. Zelda and Groose know him, and they visit often. I worried that we may run into trouble. That the two would refuse an explanation, too caught up in their limited knowledge of Ghirahim. I also knew of the things he had done to the two of them, but at the same time, he had given me far more reason to hate him. And yet here I was, lying right next to my previous foe.

And then I would have to concern myself with the other residents of Skyloft. Ghirahim is a strange man. His mannerisms and appearance were extravagant and difficult to understand. And his emotions could be difficult to keep in check. I would really hate to deal with a panicked resident who Ghirahim had threatened with a sudden rapier.

My thoughts broke off at the sound of a light snore from behind me. I glanced at Ghirahim and giggled. I was feeling better, so I decided I'd practice some more magic. I particularly enjoyed playing with daggers, so I went back to my practice area to conjure some daggers. I had no problem with the first and now that the magic was flowing, I was able sit back and watch more appear, dancing in various patterns. They moved easily, appearing as needed. I wasn't paying any real attention to the, rather allowing my mind to wander somewhat as they moved. I smiled somewhat as the daggers formed Zelda's name. Leftover daggers danced around it haphazardly. Then they formed a name I wouldn't have thought to see. Ghirahim. The daggers rushed into the form of a question mark before rapidly dropping. They disappeared, leaving dozens of horizontal slats in the ground.

I took a shaky breath. "We really need to get this done. I need to get into my own body and back to Skyloft. To Zelda."

I didn't understand how I was letting Ghirahim's antics get to me. I shouldn't read into it too far . . . Maybe it was just because I've been with him so long. I didn't feel anything for him. Nothing like that . . . Right? It's because he kissed me, isn't it? He just had to steal my first kiss. I held my head in my hands, feeling utterly confused. Light footsteps sounded behind me.

"Are you alright? Did you overwork yourself again?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yeah . . ." I lied.

"We should probably stop for the day. Let's return to the mansion."

I nodded and stood. Ghirahim reached out, concerned. "You're okay to walk?"

"I'm fine." I responded, walking ahead of him.

When we got to the mansion, I glanced back at a sill worried Ghirahim. "I'm going to take a bath, I'm a little sore. "I told him.

"Alright. I'm going to do some reading."

I nodded and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on, ensuring that it was nice and warm. I stripped off the tight jumpsuit I was wearing and submerged most of my body under the water. My muscles instantly became less tense. I was so stressed over everything, I was happy to be out of reality for a while. Still, my mind wandered, disregarding my displeasure at thinking of Ghirahim. What could he possibly have done to get into my head? I knew it wasn't magic, as I was in control of that. But I simply could not find the logic in hating him one day, to . . . well, to whatever this was. At least I wouldn't have to wait much longer. My magic was improving considerably, I hoped to complete that spell soon. Perhaps I'll speak to Ghirahim about it tomorrow. I could buy a guardian potion, to prevent myself from growing too ill. A heart potion for after completion. I could do it. A knock sounded suddenly on the bathroom door.

"Link? I've found something. Something that could change things for the future."

"That's . . . great. Could it not wait until after I got out?" I asked.

"I didn't know when that would be. I apologize, but it's a big spell. I'm excited."

"Fine . . ." I sighed.

He opened the door and came in slowly. He sat down across from me, the smile now spreading across his face.

"I found a spell that can sever the bond between myself and Demise."

"Really? Wow. So, how are you going to do it?"

"Well, once I'm back in my own body and finally have the ability to perform magic, I'm getting out."

"And then what?"

He blushed slightly. "I'll leave that decision up to you."

I grimaced. "Ghirahim, I don't think that I can think about this right now. I'm under a lot of stress as it is." I said, giving him a sidelong glance. I couldn't read the emotions that flitted across his face at that moment. I don't know if he even knew how he felt. I thought maybe that it was hope at what I could be implying.

"Anyway, speaking of spells, can we try maybe this week to do this? I can go to Skyloft and get a guardian and heart potion. With that, I believe that I can do it." I said.

"Are you sure? You overworked yourself today."

"It wasn't as bad as you think . . ." I grumbled.

"But-"

I cut him off. "Ghirahim, it wasn't the magic."

"Huh?"

"The magic didn't hurt me. I was thinking about something . . ."

His eyes narrowed, and he cocked his head in question.

"Ugh, must we talk about this right now? I'm not even sure about it myself."

He poked his tongue out in irritation. "Please?"

"Zelda, okay? I was thinking about Zelda."

"Oh. So I suppose you'll leave directly for Skyloft after our spell, then?"

"Yeah, most likely. Aren't you also coming?"

"For lack of a better choice . . . I suppose we can try tomorrow. I'll gather the materials."

He stood up, gazing at me for a moment before leaving the room. I groaned and sunk into the water further. The tips of my white hair were now soaked by the water. I wet it completely before standing and getting out. I was walking out, before stopping in front of the mirror for a moment. The purple eyeliner that usually adorned the demon lord's face was gone, making his dark eyes seem less prominent. I noticed that his hair took on an unruly, wavy appearance when wet. I also inadvertently observed just how good-looking Ghirahim was. His long, angular face was pleasing to the yes, and was surprisingly masculine when looked at closely. The clothing, make up, and hair were very feminine, making Ghirahim look, at first glance, quite androgynous. But now, with his hair pushed back, make-up missing, and lack of clothing, with the exception of a yellow towel, he was quite handsome. He looked strong, and his grey skin was so unique and lovely. I wondered briefly how this amazing demon viewed me.

Sure, I was in good shape, but I was relatively short for a boy my age, and compared to Ghirahim . . . It was rather pathetic. I didn't have his grace or eloquence. I didn't understand what he saw in me. I looked into the demon's deep brown eyes and felt a yearning for him that I have never felt before.

"Link, wake up." Ghirahim's voice broke through my sleep ridden mind. I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"Why are we up so early?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes drearily.

"It's nearly noon . . ." He said.

"So?"

"Always one to sleep in." Ghirahim chuckled. "You did say that you wanted to try that spell today, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but . . ."

"But nothing. I made lunch, we're going to eat and then leave to Lake Floria."

"I need to go to Skyloft too. And you should probably accompany me."

"Why?"

"Pipit stopped me when I last went. He said that he wanted me to visit and was concerned over why I bought that heart potion."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll join you to Skyloft . . . Then we come right back."

"Or we could just stay on Skyloft, perhaps within the cave beneath the waterfall."

"Very well. Let's get going." Ghirahim shrugged, his feelings neutral.

He went into the kitchen and we quickly had some soup before going to the nearest bird statue and summoning my Loftwing. Ghirahim reacted to the large red bird this time in much the same way as he had before. Much complaining and failed persuasions were used, and he ended up clutching my body to him the whole flight. Finally we reached Skyloft and I had him retrieve my sailcloth in order for us to jump over the bazaar. He was shaking somewhat when we landed, throwing devilish glares in my direction.

"You know how much I hate that. Why could we not have just teleported?"

"Because I don't want to explain to people how we got here. It's easier for them to have seen us. That, and I both A: haven't teleported two people before, and B: I want to reserve my energy for the ritual today."

Ghirahim knew that my logic was sound, but that didn't stop him from grumbling to himself. I shook my head and we walked inside. I quickly instructed Ghirahim to smile at everyone we passed, and also to remove two hundred and twenty rupees from my pouch. He started pulling them out one after another, many of which were green, and was looking more and more confused as he went.

"Link, there are not two hundred and twenty rupees in your pouch." He looked up at me, utterly lost.

I glanced down and giggled at his handful of rupees. I took out one gold one and handed it to him.

"You make me look ridiculous." I laughed. "They're going to wonder what I've been doing to forget the value of rupees."

Ghirahim ignored me, proceeding to Luv's counter. She smiled at him.

"Hello Link. It's good to see you here again. Where have you been?"

"My friend and I have been doing some work on the surface. It's nearly finished, we just have some small adjustments to make, and some materials to gather, some of which being a guardian and heart potion. L-er, Ghirahim, could you please get the guardian potion?" He handed her the rupee, and a bottle to me. I did as he asked, watching him as he drew out a heart potion. He smiled at Luv and made his way out of the bazaar.

"Okay, sky child, take me to this cave of yours."

I nodded and lead the way, highlighting small things here and there about Skyloft as we went. We were about halfway into the cave before we stopped to perform the ritual. Ghirahim then began emptying my adventure pouch of various, strange ingredients, some of which I hadn't even seen before. He laid them into a pattern and gestured to me to step inside. I did, and he told me what to do. Much of it was similar to most other spells in way of visualizing what I wanted to do. But this spell required extra effort. Complete concentration, as well as a sort of offering. Both Ghirahim and I would have to spill our blood inside the pattern. As a part of our body so that our souls went to the right place. Ghirahim stood in front of me, looking up at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and worked at blocking out everything around me. This task was somewhat difficult based on the fact that the man I simply could not get out of my thoughts, was standing so close to me, that we were nearly touching. Ignoring this, I quickly drank the guardian potion. I shook my head, took a deep breath, and began visualizing the spells desired effect. After a few moments, Ghirahim could be heard removing my sword form its sheath, and drawing it against his skin. The soft spattering of blood on rock sounded next. He put the sword into my hand and I repeated the process, still trying very hard to concentrate through the pain and Ghirahim's distance from me. Finally, I felt a strange sensation, almost like that of teleportation, or flight. Of weightlessness. I bit back my excitement to continue the spell. And then, after days upon days of being within Ghirahim's body, I felt myself return to my own. I now felt like I was on solid ground, and that I had successfully completed the spell. All that training had proven fruitful. I opened my eyes and found myself ecstatic to be looking up at the demon lord. He grinned at me, the first genuine smile I'd ever seen on his face. He swept me into his arms and cried out with excitement.

"You did it, sky child! You actually did it!"

I nodded, grinning, until the action caused a wave of nausea to sweep over my. I clutched onto Ghirahim's jumpsuit and focused on standing. Ghirahim quickly had his hands on my back to steady me. I pulled out the heart potion and drank it, ready to be back to my old self. Once I had the strength to stand, I pulled away from Ghirahim.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded. "So, are you going to take me on a tour of Skyloft?" The cocky smirk I knew so well played across his face.

"I'll take you on a tour to my room. I have one more thing that I have to do today. Then I'll show you around, okay?"

His face fell, but he recovered quickly, putting on an air of nonchalance. "Very well, but be quick about it, would you?"

I felt a little bad about leaving him, but it had been over a month since I had seen Zelda. And I really needed to answer this persistent question that hung in the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry, Ghirahim, I promise I will." I said.

He shrugged, still putting off his arrogant attitude. I knew it was a defense mechanism, else I would have been offended. Instead, I took his hand, causing him to turn to me with a shocked expression adorning his features. I tugged him gently, leading him by the hand until we exited the cave. Then I let go, not wanting to explain why I was showing such affection to a man that no one on Skyloft had ever seen. He didn't say much to this, rather started fiddling with his hands awkwardly. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, but said nothing. I would find a way to make it up to him. I didn't want to hurt the demon's feelings. He was my friend, after all.

I lead him to the knight's academy, stopping occasionally to chat with someone about my absence. Then I got us into my room.  
"Here we are, home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back before long."

He ignored my statement and began looking around the room. I shook my head and exited, not hesitating in calling my Loftwing soon after. It was as I was flying, and while traveling to Hyrule, that I started worrying myself over my decision. Ghirahim crept into the back of my mind, making me wonder if this was the right choice. Choosing Zelda. I'd known her for so long, and we'd always been there for one another. She was beautiful, caring, and we knew each so well. I'd always loved her. But then, how could Ghirahim even spark remote interest from me, if that were the case? He was temperamental, cocky, and I knew very little of him. He was mysterious. And he was my enemy. But then . . . Much of this only drew me to him.

Hyrule came into view and I sighed. I was here, I had every intention of doing what I had come here to do. I walked up to Zelda's home and knocked on the door. She opened it and grinned, immediately throwing her arms around my neck.

"Link! It's so good to see you! I've tried visiting you on Skyloft, but you've been gone. Something about working with a friend?"  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't visit you. I've been pretty busy. But I'm back now." I smiled at her.

"That's right." She returned the smile. "Who were you with? Obviously no one from Skyloft, and I don't know many people from the surface besides the kikwis."

I grimaced slightly, not having expected the question. "I'll tell you about it later. I have something to tell you."

She looked somewhat suspicious, but listened quietly.

"I really like you, Zelda. I have for a long time, and I think it's about time to tell you that." My voice faltered some.

She looked shocked, and somewhat disbelieving. "You do?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"You seem a little hesitant in telling me that . . . Who was this friend? A girl? You aren't stuck up on her, are you?"

"What?! No! No girl has anything to do with this!" I awkwardly ended the sentence. It was the truth, but only because Ghirahim is not a girl. Still, why wouldn't she believe me?

She frowned. "I'm sorry. Even so . . . I don't know if I should get involved in a relationship, Link. You know that I have responsibilities as the Goddess. I just don't think I'm ready."

Now I was shocked. Ghirahim was right. She didn't love me. Despite everything suggesting that she should, she didn't. I pulled myself together, putting on a mask.

"Oh. Well, that was all I came here for. I should probably get back to Skyloft. It was nice seeing you, Zelda." I turned and walked out, calling my Loftwing and ignoring everything, and stormed into my room as soon as I made it to Skyloft. I slammed the door, turning against the wall with a slam of my fist and a defeated scream. Ghirahim was my back in moments, a cautious hand reaching for me, his fingertips brushing my shoulder.

"Are you happy now? You were right all along. She never loved me. I was foolish to think that she could." Angry tears started running down my face. I put my forehead to the wall, my body slumping forward in exhaustion, utter lack of will.

Ghirahim said nothing, only rubbed circles into my shoulder gently, trying to be comforting. My breathing was more rapid as I tried to catch my breath. IF only I had just listened. Just given Ghirahim a chance in the first place . . . I sat back on the bed, Ghirahim following, putting an arm around me and allowing me to lean against him.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't want you to get hurt." He said.

"I know. I know you didn't." I gazed up into his eyes, becoming lost in their depths almost immediately. "I think I was wrong anyway." I said slowly, still mesmerized by his stare.

Ghirahim looked puzzled.

"About loving Zelda. Maybe I did originally, but after awhile . . . Well, somehow you got me to fall for you. Even today, when I went to talk to her, I had doubts . . ."

A hopeful expression crept across the demon's face. "Really?"

"Yes. I've found it difficult to get you out of my head the past few days. I'm only finding more and more to like . . ."

I watched as Ghirahim's expression changed to a look I had seen before. The same passion was in his eyes as was in mine just yesterday. It was like looking into the mirror again. Now, having made up his mind, he crushed his lips to mine. And I kissed back. Our mouths moved in synchronization, and Ghirahim moved to get more comfortable, pushing my back against the wall, positioning his legs on either side of mine. He traced his long tongue slowly across my bottom lip. Shivers ran my spine and I slowly open my mouth for him. He chuckles and pulls back, amusement in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"You seemed a bit cautious. But I'd gladly continue." His voice was even lower than usual, holding a very seductive tone.

"I'm good with that." I agreed, trying for the same effect.

Ghirahim smirked and complied with my request. My previous reluctancy was quickly disproven by the skill that Ghirahim possessed. Now I didn't find the length of his tongue to be disturbing or amusing, rather incredibly sexy. But it didn't take long for me to run out of breath. Also leading to my knowledge that demons were capable of breathing for longer than humans, as Ghirahim simply moved to kiss my next, never skipping a beat. This wasn't helping me to catch my breath, in fact, it proved very distracting. Particularly when he decided to start nipping, causing me to cry out in surprise, slight pain, and pleasure. This seemed to encourage the demon lord, and he continued. This next bite drew blood. I cried out and Ghirahim gave a pleased sound.

"You truly do have such delicious blood, Link." His course tongue slid over my skin.

I was panting now, in reaction to his antics. "Is it strange that that statement doesn't bother me right now?" I asked between breaths.  
Ghirahim came up to look at me, licking crimson fluid from his lips. "I'm not a very good judge for that. As a demon, I'm glad that you go along with it."

I shrugged. "Good point."

He leaned towards me, about to kiss me again, when a knock sounded on my door. I looked up and Ghirahim quickly got off of me. I went to the door reluctantly and opened it, after having adjusted my clothing. Fledge stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

"I was coming back to my room for the night I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

I cursed myself silently for not remembering the close proximity of Fledge's room. Regardless, I responded without skipping a beat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped on . . . my shoes. I'm kinda tired, so just a little clumsy. Sorry for worrying you."

Fledge smiled. "Not a problem. Glad that everything is okay." He glanced at my neck, his eyebrows furrowing. "What happened there?"

My eyes grew wide for a moment, and I clapped a hand to the wound. Lovely, how to explain that . . . My eyes flitted toward Ghirahim, who was sitting on my bed, one of his legs propped up, watching me intently, if not a little impatiently. Though there was amusement in his eyes, as he noticed my discomfort. He smiled at me tauntingly, twirling a strand of white hair around his index finger. I shot him an irritated look before returning my attention to Fledge. I removed my hand to peer at the blood that stuck to it.

"Hrm, well, I'm not really sure how that happened." I said, feigning confusion. "Perhaps I scratched myself when I was visiting Hyrule today? There are a lot of trees that could have caught me in Faron woods." I shrugged.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that would make sense. Well, I guess I'll be going then." He waved softly before returning to his room. I shut the door, locked it, and looked at Ghirahim. Apparently my reaction was humorous as he began laughing gently. I glared at him.

"What is so funny? We could have been caught!" I hissed.

"The fact that you almost were caught is what I find amusing, sky child. I take pride in the fact that just a few days ago, you were repulsed at the very idea of me, and now I'm capable of making you scream." The demon grinned mischievously.

I frowned at him. "As much as I would like to agree with you, we probably should have thought that through."

He shrugged. "It might just be me, but I have no reservations about 'being caught.' Because somehow, you ended up being mine. And I wouldn't mind for the whole world to know."

He approached me slowly and tilted my chin up to look at him. He gently brushed his lips against mine, staying there and just looking at me.  
"I love you, Link. More than you know."

I sighed, unable to keep angry with him. "I love you, too. More than even I knew."

Ghirahim smiled and a yawn came over him. I giggled and took his hand, leading him to sit on the bed with me. I slipped off my shoes and my tunic, laying against the wall to leave space for Ghirahim. He snapped to dematerialize his cape and lay down as well, turning on his side to put an arm around me. I sighed in contentment. This hadn't been the way I expected the night to end, but somehow, I didn't think I'd have wanted it any other way.

I felt Ghirahim shift next to me and was roused from my sleep. I opened my eyes to look at him and he smiled apologetically.  
"I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S okay." I yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Relatively. I was with you. But your bed is quite small. I thought I might fall off."

"Sorry."

He chuckled, saying nothing, only holding me closer to him. I rested a hand against his chest, my fingertips brushing the exposed skin through the topmost diamond cutout of his jumpsuit. His skin was soft and cool, something I hadn't noticed before. Curiously, I trailed my fingers to his shoulder and down his arm. He was cool all over. I peered into his eyes, seeing a light of amusement there.

"Your skin is cool." I said matter of factly.

"Yes, I am a demon. You're just noticing?"

"Yeah . . . I was too distracted yesterday to notice."

"And what do you think of that? Good or bad?"

"It feels good." I snuggled into him, enjoying the feeling of his body against mine. The feeling of his chest rising and falling, and the sound of his heartbeat. He brushed his fingers through my hair, and we stayed like that for a while. Eventually, though, Ghirahim had to get up.  
He stuck his tongue out reluctantly. "Sky child, could you show me to the restroom?"

I nodded, no longer minding his pet name for me. I knew it was endearing, not mocking. He climbed out of bed, snapping his fingers as he did. His previously tousled hair and wrinkled clothes were set back into place perfectly. I stared at him. He made a show of slowly walking over to me, leaning down to my eye level.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked, trying to sound cocky.

Ghirahim smirked. "I know you love this. And I achieve this perfection so much more quickly than you."

"Not if I ask you to help me."

Ghirahim took on a mischievous expression. "Gladly. Although, you may want to shower first."

I flushed a bright red, glaring at him.

"He feigned innocence. "What? Is it wrong to be clean?"

"No, but I know what you're implying."

"You really are so innocent, sky child." He smiled.

"What would you expect? I'm only eighteen years old, and roughly the past year of my life was spent looking for Zelda. Because of you. So essentially, you caused my innocence." I retorted.

"You say that as though you would not be so innocent had I not come around. For some reason, I doubt that. But, if you'd like, I'd gladly take it for you." He winked playfully.

I gave him an exasperated look. "It's early, do you really have to hit on me already?"

"Well, you can't blame a demon for trying." He flashed me a dazzling smile. "But seriously, I need to use the restroom."

I shook my head, laughing quietly. I gestured for him to follow me, as I walked down the hallway.

"Here you go, and the bath is upstairs if you want to use it.

Ghirahim nodded.

"I'll be getting breakfast, me there when you are finished."

Ghirahim waved a hand in acknowledgement and entered the restroom.

I sighed, but couldn't keep the amused smile from my face. I walked into the kitchen and found several other students already there. Surprised, I glanced up at the sky, finding it to be earlier than I had originally thought. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Link is up early." Fledge said in amazement.

"Are you up to meet with Zelda?" Pipit asked.

"Zelda is here?" I asked.

"Yes, she and Groose came this morning. Zelda said something about meeting up with you." Pipit explained.

What? Both Groose and Zelda were on Skyloft? And so was Ghirahim. I glanced at the restroom door, just as Ghirahim walked out. He met my worried gaze with concern of his own. He walked over to me, stealthily setting a hand on the small of my back.

"What's going on?" He feigned cheerfulness, acknowledging each of the people at the table.

"Um, apparently Zelda and Groose are here . . ." I looked up at him, sharing with him a bit of my distress.

His eyes widened somewhat at this information, keeping up his act flawlessly, he said, "That's nice, they are friends of yours, correct?"

I nodded. "I should probably go look for them."

"Wait up, Link!" Fledge called. I turned to look at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, right." I said.

Ghirahim cut me off. "Oh, I've been positively uncivil, haven't I? I am-"

"Ghira," I quickly interjected. He gave me a strange look, but nodded.

"Ghira . . ."

"Nice to meet you, Ghira. I'm Fledge." He began gesturing around the table. "Pipit, Cawlin, Stritch, Karane."

They all smiled in welcome.

"Well, we best be going now, thank you for telling me about Zelda, everyone."

I exited the room, followed by Ghirahim. I walked quickly down the hallway to my room. Once inside, I gripped a bit of my hair in my fingers, feeling flustered.

"We're doomed. We are so dead. What are they doing here?"

I looked at Ghirahim pleadingly. "I know that you've been stuck in here for the entire time we've been here, and that I promised you a tour, but I have to take care of Zelda and Groose."

Ghirahim sighed. "I know. Hurry back."

I gave an apologetic look and left the room. I didn't even know where to look for her. Perhaps her room. Or Groose's. Since I was already on the lower floor, I went to Groose's room. I knocked and then opened the door. No one was there. I proceeded to walk up to Zelda's room, only to find that it too was empty. Where else would she be? For lack of anywhere better to go, I went outside and simply wandered Skyloft. After some time, I was nearly knocked off of my feet by someone tackling me from behind.

"I'm sorry, Link!" Zelda cried, hugging me tightly.

I gave her a weird look. She tugged on my hand, leading me toward the knight's academy.

"Come on, we'll go talk in my room."

Groose was walking a ways behind us. I couldn't quite read his expression, but I wasn't in the mood to care. I didn't want to deal with Zelda. She had hurt me and I wasn't ready to be around her. I needed to be with Ghirahim. And now, making my luck even worse, the demon exited the bathroom just as Zelda, Groose and I entered the hallway. He glanced back and met my gaze, eyes growing wide in worry. Groose made an angered noise and Zelda ducked behind me in fear. I cursed, breaking away from her and racing against Groose to reach a frozen Ghirahim. Once in front of him, I flung my arms out protectively, and snarled, "Don't you touch him!"

Time seemed to stop as everyone now froze. Zelda was staring at me with fear and confusion, and Groose was frozen, angered and  
shocked.

"What are you doing, Link?! That vile demon is going to take Zelda again!"

"Nonsense!" I yelled back, my heart pounding in my chest at all the tension. I could feel my demon lord's hand alight on my shoulder, expressing his concern. I took a deep breath, drawing on him for help. His fingers glowed red with some spell. I was feeling confident again.

"He will not touch Zelda. And you will not touch him. It was long and hard, but I've been working with Ghirahim for over a month now, and I trust him. I watched with my own eyes as he somehow overcame Demise's hold on him. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy. He did all that for me. He trained me and showed me a side of him that I didn't know existed. So don't you dare touch my demon lord." I gave Groose a stubborn, no-nonsense stare.

Throughout my speech, he became more and more shocked, and was now staring at me open-mouthed. Zelda was also staring at me.

"This is who you've been working with? But . . . I could have sworn you'd found a girl . . ." She said, struggling to understand.

Now it was Ghirahim's turn to look confused. "What does she mean, Link?"

Zelda continued. "When he came to speak to me, when he confessed, he sounded reluctant and doubtful. I thought he was in love with another girl."

Ghirahim snarled a bit at this statement, wrapping his arms around me possessively. "Now who said that it would have to be a woman?"

Zelda now looked beyond confused, and looked to me for an explanation.

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. I didn't know what to say. I knew that something was bound to happen if Ghirahim and I got involved with one another. Ghirahim leaned over my shoulder, peeking at me sideways. He looked expectant. I felt defensive and almost . . . ashamed. I didn't think that I had a reason to be . . . It didn't feel any different to love Ghirahim than it did Zelda. And yet it seemed worlds apart. Perhaps because we were once enemies? Zelda stepped closer to me.

"Link?" She asked.

I cried out in frustration. I turned into Ghirahim's body, clenching the thin fabric of his jumpsuit in my fingers. Ghirahim ran his fingers through my hair, trying to be soothing. But Groose was losing patience, and I wasn't getting away so easily.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" He demanded.

"Would you kindly stop with this ignorance of yours? There are more people here than just yourself." Ghirahim snapped.

"Like who? You? Zelda wants an explanation as much as I do."

"I was referring to Link!" The same demonic aura that had been present in Skyview Temple when I first met the demon lord became apparent. I peeked up at him nervously, shrinking back at the anger in his eyes. The atmosphere became tense with Ghirahim's overflow of magic.

Zelda worriedly spoke up. "Link, what is going on?

Frustrated, I took hold of Ghirahim's chin, surprising him enough that his anger dissipated. I slipped onto my toes to kiss him passionately. I heard the horrified gasps come from Zelda and Groose, and a relaxed moan from Ghirahim. I couldn't contain a sigh of pleasure at this. His grip tightened on my back. I broke off now, feeling embarrassed, but relaxed.

I turned to look at Zelda. "Yeah, there was someone else. But I wasn't lying to you." I narrowed my eyes. "But I don't know how much I would have preferred for you to say yes over Ghirahim. You obviously don't care about me like that anyway. Despite my fighting off two demons, not to mention all the other monsters."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Zelda said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I have Ghirahim." The demon lord nuzzled my cheek affectionately as I said this. I leaned against him, watching Zelda and Groose defensively. I could only imagine what they were thinking right now. Skyloft had never seen a relationship such as the one between myself and the demon lord. Between two men. Two men who had once been enemies, a hero and a demon. I hadn't even thought there was a possibility for such a pairing, but here we were, wanting nothing different.

Ghirahim seemed to be growing restless, as his tongue began tracing the underside of my ear. I tilted my head up to look at him, seeing a totally blank, bored expression on his face. I wondered if he realized what he was doing. His tongue slid down my neck, causing me to tense up. He was flicking it up and down now. From my peripheral vision, I saw Groose gagging, and Zelda was looking awkwardly at the floor.  
"Um, maybe we should leave . . ." She said, beckoning to Groose to follow her. They both hurriedly left and Ghirahim straightened.  
"It's about time." He said, tossing his bangs from his face. I glanced up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but frankly, I dislike your friends. So ignorant, they did not once consider your feelings."

"Well, I can understand their reluctance. You did steal Zelda, and I think Groose is still offended by your comment on his hair . . ."

Ghirahim made a disgusted face. "It really is appalling, though . . . Who styles their hair that way? Like one giant cowlick!"

I giggled. He had a point. "Yeah, but he doesn't think that your hair looks right either."

Ghirahim now looked very insulted. "That's ridiculous! He could never even hope to achieve such perfection!"

Now I burst into laughter. That was my Ghirahim, always so cocky and full of himself. He was staring at me with agitation.

"What is so amusing now?"

I took a few shaky breaths and looked up at Ghirahim, which only caused me to burst into another fit of laughter. Ghirahim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?" He scooped me up into his arms, causing me to emit a surprised squeak and to cling to him desperately. He walked down the hallway and carried me down the stairs, much to my displeasure. Ghirahim smiled and finally stopped at my door.

"Care to open that for me, Sky child? My hands are a little tied up at the moment."

"Then put me down!" I squirmed a bit, but wasn't all that adamant on getting down. Ghirahim rolled his eyes, but complied. He opened the door and then quickly scooped me up again, kicking the door shut with a laugh. He dropped me onto the bed, and trapped my body between his legs. He smirked down at me.

"So, what should I do with you now that I've got you trapped?"

My eyes widened with worry. What _would_ he do with me? I loved the demon, but as he said, there were some things that I just wasn't ready for. Ghirahim smiled and lay down on my chest, his arms folded beneath his head.

"Perhaps I'll just sit with you. Just enjoy your company."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Okay, we can do that."

He smiled. "I'm impressed with you. For sticking up for me back there. Even against your precious spirit maiden. Thank you."

I frowned a little. I hated having been harsh to Zelda, but she had hurt me. And she and Groose were insulting Ghirahim without even letting us explain. I mean, yeah, he had tried to kill me, and use Zelda's soul to revive Demise . . . But he was under Demise's control. And if I wouldn't let Ghirahim judge Zelda or me, how could I allow her to judge him? And Groose. Just jumping to conclusions like that. Attacking Ghira. As if he even stood a chance. You couldn't just hit Ghirahim with a bomb like you could with the Imprisoned. Ghirahim would easily cut him up.

But I didn't want that . . . I was just under a lot of stress. I'd only just gotten through a rejection, the start of a new, strange relationship which everyone disapproves of, all after getting out of a month in the wrong body. And how many people can say that? I'd love to see Zelda and Groose if they only knew.

Ghirahim brushed the side of my face with his fingertips, shaking me from my thoughts.

"You seem distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"Just my friends. They're probably pretty upset with me. I really didn't want to sound harsh, but I'm on a short leash anymore . . . I can't help being a little snappish."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. Just give her awhile. She's probably still hurt over the whole soul stealing for the revival of her most hated nemesis . . . Frankly, I think she's just being childish." He gave me a teasing smile.

I chuckled. "Whatever."

He deftly ran his fingers up my sides, effectively tickling me and making me squeal in discomfort. He giggled delightedly and smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with an idea.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know what will cheer you up! Let's go out on the town. We can have lunch, maybe buy some stuff. And you can take me exploring!" Curiosity had lit in his eyes, making me smile.

"I did promise to show you around, didn't I? Come on." I stood up and walked to the door, followed by Ghirahim. We walked through the knight's academy, and were about to walk out the door when I heard Groose's obnoxious rambling from the kitchen.

"He's fraternizing with the enemy!" He was yelling to the assembly of people there.

For one thing, it was no business of his who I chose to 'fraternize' with, and for two, what was everyone still doing here in the first place?  
I interrupted Groose with a clear of my throat. "Excuse me Groose, but I take quite high offense to you divulging my personal affairs to all of Skyloft!"

Groose glanced back, took one look at Ghirahim and went storming off, mumbling to himself.

Fledge turned to me. "I'm so confused . . ."

"What was he saying about 'fraternizing with the enemy?" Pipit spoke up.

"Erm . . . That's . . . Groose doesn't even know what he's talking about. He doesn't stick around long enough for a person to explain." I grumbled.

"Well, would you be so kind as to explain now?" Pipit demanded.

I groaned in frustration. It was just one problem after another today. Fine. If everyone must know, I'd tell them.

"So . . . Ghirahim was once possibly, maybe, perhaps the villain . . . That stole Zelda. But it wasn't how you think it was!" I said hurriedly, as outrage had begun spreading into everyone's expression. Not for Ghira's sake, but for everyone else if they angered him. He was watching them all with a steely gaze.

"That's right," He began, trying to keep calm. "As none of you, including Link, knew at the time that it was Demise behind the entire scheme. Now if you'd all kindly take a lesson in not wrongfully judging people without having the facts, I would greatly appreciate it."

He bared his teeth a bit, something that, now that I thought about it, was something that he often did when he was agitated.

"So, we're just supposed to sit by and be neighbors with the man who stole Zelda?! If you can call him that. He is a man, right?" Karane growled, glaring at Ghirahim.

My eyes went wide as I watched things unfold. Ghirahim was dangerous when infuriated.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you. It is not advisable to anger the demon ruler of the surface." Ghira's eyes had narrowed.

"What can you possibly do, diamond boy?"

Ghirahim's mouth twitched into a smirk. He raised his arm slowly, and snapping his fingers, brought forth a flurry of daggers.

" _This_ ," Ghirahim said, "Is one of the many things that I can do. The sole problem is deciding just which method of punishment I want to use." He gazed around the room. "And the rest of you would be wise to leave before you agitate me."

Everyone was staring at him, frozen, waiting for the demon to make his move. I realized finally that I was also staring in awe. Quickly, I cleared my throat.

"Ghirahim, put the weaponry down. Everyone else had better back off." My tone was no-nonsense. Ghirahim glared at me, but did as was told. But Karane would not be so easily won over. As was her stubborn nature.

"Why are you siding with him?! He stole Zelda!"

"Yeah, and did you already forget that I was the one to save her? I fought him three times! If anyone knows what to expect from him, it's me. And I know that he can be trusted."

"Well, what if he put a spell on you or something?" Karane demanded.

Ghirahim fell into a fit of laughter. "You think something like that is possible? A man with Link's determination could not be put under a full personality change spell for five minutes, much less permanently." Ghirahim completed his sentence before dropping silent, a horrified look on his face. "So what does that make me?"

My jaw literally dropped when I saw that look on Ghira's face. Demise was ruining his life even after we had destroyed the bond that held them.

"Hey," I said, trying to comfort him now. "He was the demon king, he had very powerful magic . . ."

"So, I'm either capable of being manipulated, or my magic is weaker than Demise's!" Ghirahim's emotions were once again getting out of control. He glared at Karane.

"Well, perhaps we change that. Practice makes perfect, as the saying goes. And I think I'll use you as my puppet." He grinned mischievously.

"Nobody is doing anything to anyone!" I yelled.

Ghirahim looked at me with a falsely disappointed expression, fire still burning in his eyes.

"Aw, well, I guess that means that I'll be avoiding you today, because I don't think that I can avoid doing _something_ to you." He grinned widely.

"Ghirahim!" I shouted.

Everyone was staring at us silently. "What . . ." Pipit spoke up for the first time.

Ghirahim did not seem apologetic in the least. In fact, he held himself quite high, happy to be the center of attention without being insulted. I, however, was furious. I was tired of Ghirahim's cocky, perverted ways. It wouldn't be so bad, if not for it being in front of a group of people every time. I just had to get into a relationship with an egotistical demon lord. When did that become a good idea? I glanced at him. He was biting his lip and looking at me sideways. I sighed, but he was showing me why I fell for him again.

"Alright." I said monotonously. "Now that everyone knows that Ghirahim and I are dating, can we all just get back to getting along?"

Deciding against waiting for an answer, I took Ghirahim's hand and hauled him out the door. Once out, I took a deep breath and turned to my demon lord.

"So, you wanna go on that tour now?" I asked.

"If you don't mind taking me . . . I know my behavior was out of hand back there. I apologize."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're forgiven and all that, but you need to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it . . . Things just come out of my mouth in emotional moments."

"I'd noticed."

"You really are very patient, Link. I'm truly lucky to have found someone like you. After being with Demise for hundreds of years, I couldn't tell you much about compassion. But I'm slowly learning, thanks to you." He smiled a little, his eyes seeming further away. I figured I'd not interrupt his thoughts while we walked. He already knew what the knight's academy was, but he hadn't seen the sparring hall. It was as good a place to start as any.

"So, this is the sparring hall, where they train us in different techniques with a sword and shield. To help with our knight's training. It's where I learned a lot of my moves." I informed him, making the demon's eyes clear as he looked at it.

"Really? You should show me inside. I'd love to know how you became such a talented swordsman."

I shrugged and opened the door. "Hey Eagus." I greeted the commander with a smile.

"Hello Link! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Showing Ghira around the island."

"Ah, welcome! Ghira, is it? Good to see a new face around here. Can I offer you some training in sword fighting?"

"Um, Ghirahim, actually, and thank you for the offer, but I am quite the swordsman." Ghirahim said.

"Is that so? I wonder if you've any moves I haven't seen?" Said Eagus.

"Ha, that's something that I can guarantee." Ghirahim retrieved his rapier and smiled triumphantly at the shocked commander. He twirled it about, and then made a show of jumping up, teleporting, and landing just in front of Eagus with a grunt, sword embedded in the ground.

"I hate that move . . ." I muttered.

Ghirahim chuckled darkly. "You hated all of them, Link."

"Yeah, well, you hated a few of mine, too. I learned most of them here." I retorted.

"That's right!" Eagus said enthusiastically.

"With these?" Ghirahim asked, walking around the room and making quick work of the logs.

"Where did you train?" Eagus demanded.

"Through experience." He responded.

"Well, what else have you got? It's not just moves, but the strategy that counts."

Ghirahim looked to me. "I'd say my techniques get the job done, whether they be a bit uncommon or strange." He flicked out that long tongue of his.

"You mean unsavory and sadistic." I said.

"Deku, Deku*, spin it how you'd like." He shrugged.  
* _Side note, this is meant to be phrased like the tomato tomato thing with different pronunciation*  
_  
"Sounds like the two of you have some conflict. Why not spar a little?" Eagus suggested.

Ghirahim grinned. "Just like old times."

"Alright, let's go." I said, unsheathing my sword.

And we went about swinging our weapons at one another this way and that. Ghirahim wasn't as much on the defensive, showy side this time, rather, countering my attacks and getting in a hit when he could.

But I wasn't about to relent, and was pulling out new tricks to defeat him. He looked like he was having loads of fun. He clearly enjoyed the sport, but how often do you get the chance to sword fight? It doesn't come up often. And at least here he wasn't trying to hurt me. Whenever he landed a hit, it was just a smack with the side of his sword. I returned the favor, and there was no blood drawn. But we were both panting by the time we finished. We both wanted to win, and neither would give up.

"That was impressive!" Eagus said, coming over to clap us both on the back.

"Aw, ow." I cringed, shrinking away.

Ghirahim looked pained, but didn't move. "Uh, yes, thank you . . . We've certainly had enough practice with one another to put on a good show. It's nice to fight someone other than Lizalfos, after all these months."

"Lizalfos?" Eagus asked.

"Giant fighting lizards. That I hate." I said.

Eagus looked at us in confusion. "I've ignored the odd conversations up until this point, but this is getting too weird. You talk like you're close friends, but carry old feuds. Is this true?"

"Sort of . . ." I said.

Ghirahim sighed. "I stole Zelda, Link and I have fought three times, I'm a magical demon, all because Demise had control over me. Also, we're dating, and now please do not freak out like every other insolent wretch on this island." He had his arms crossed over his chest and an exasperated expression.

"Right . . . Well, it was nice to see you, Link, but I think it's time I go to the Lumpy Pumpkin for some hot pumpkin soup."

"Bye Eagus." I said, just as exasperated as Ghirahim had been.

"Why not continue with that tour?" Ghira made for the door. I had no objections. Let's see, he'd been to the bazaar, so . . . Perhaps the plaza. I could take him up to the Light Tower. You could see so much of Skyloft from up there. We made our way, and I began climbing. I reached the top, and was about to look back down to see how Ghirahim was doing, until I saw him standing there, feigning boredom.

"What took you so long?" He asked playfully.

"Lack of magic powers." I said bluntly.

He shrugged and walked over to me, resting an arm on my shoulders.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" He said softly, looking out across the clouds. He gazed at the entire expanse of Skyloft and turned to smile at me. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed contentedly.

"You know, I think this is the most, if not only, romantic thing we've done." I told him, gazing up into his dark eyes.

"I believe you are right, Sky child. I haven't made much of an effort in being romantic, have I? I'll make note of that."

I chuckled. "I started dating you knowing that you weren't perfect. You don't have to do anything special for me."

"I don't _have_ to. I just want to. I've only caused you trouble the entire time I've been here. I need to be a better partner."

I smiled. "I'd been wondering how I fell for you in the first place, but you're still showing me. I suppose that I can endure your mood swings if I get moments like these too."

"Well, I'll try to put them together more often. And there are so many firsts that we still have, it'll be an amazing journey."

He walked around to face me and kissed me. He was gentle and slow, and we didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. The day was going better than I had expected after the run in with Zelda. I was getting really worried about such a rough start. I wasn't sure if it was foreshadowing bad luck. But it didn't seem that we were going to separate anytime soon. Maybe not ever, if we were lucky. Particularly since I don't know anyone else on the island that I could start a life with. Except Peatrice . . . I shuddered. The Item Check girl was more disturbing than the demon lord. And that was not an easy task. Ghirahim whined quietly and bit my lower lip. I peeked up at him apologetically.

"You're distracted." He stated.

"Sorry . . . I was just thinking about us. Can I ask you a weird question?"

"I suppose so." He gazed at me patiently.

"How long do your relationships generally last?" I asked slowly.

"Well, the last one, if it could even be counted as a relationship, lasted several hundred years. Although not mutual, I was dedicated. Are you doubting our relationship?" He looked worried.

"No! I mean . . . I'm just . . . I've been nervous. We've kinda run into a lot of obstacles in just our first day as a couple. I don't want to lose you so soon."

"You think that I would leave you? Link, I plan on being with you for as long as you can stand me." He pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Well then you're going to be here for a long time." I smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
